Please
by Nagi2
Summary: The group has been looking for the jewel shards for four years now.Who's this new addition to the group named Kiri?What happens when this new member falls into the hands of Sesshoumaru?When she gets a chance to be saved will she even want to be saved?COMP
1. Hunting For Shards

**DISCLAIMER: **Sad to say but I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't.

Well I hope you like the Fic. Please R&R

Chapter 1: Hunting For Shards

            Inuyasha and the gang have been searching for the Jewel shards for four years now. Kagome decided that finding the shards are more important then her school work, so she decided to droop out and fully dedicated herself to finding the Jewel shards and getting stronger. Within these four years Kagome's love for Inuyasha grew and she finally let him know about it. After hearing Kagome's confession Inuyasha finally realized that it was Kagome who he loved not Kikyou. Together both Kagome and Inuyasha made a plan. They wouldn't let anyone come between them, not Kikyou, not Naraku.

            Two years ago the gang acquired a new member to the group. Her name is Kiri. Like Inuyasha Kiri is a half-breed but she is not half dog like Inuyasha no, she is half angle or half goddess, however you want to call it but the other demons call her a Kami-hanyou. Kiri was as tall as Inuyasha; she had long blonde hair that came down to about her knees. In the words of another demon she was perfect in every way, shape, and form. Kiri was beautiful and he used that to his advantage. He used her for everything he wanted, his personal thief. Kiri's father had three jewel shards, that's were Inuyasha and the gang came in. Kiri never really liked her father because of the way he used her so she quickly accepted his death, but the only problem now was that Kiri had nowhere to go. With some arguing between Inuyasha and Kagome she was accepted into the group. 

            Within these two years she has helped battle both Naraku and his minions Kagura and Kanna, also Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. 

The group has just a little more than half the jewel complete and are now currently traveling to a nearby village with a rumor about a jewel shard.

            "Inuyasha can we please take a break, were all tired?" Kagome asked walking along the path next to Kiri.

            "No way! Were almost to the village and besides, look at Kiri she's just fine"

            "Ya, because she's a demon just like you!...us _HUMANS_ need a break!" Kagome yelled emphasizing the word humans.

            "Inuyasha just stop for at least an hour so we can get some rest we've been walking all day" Kiri tried to reason.

            "I'm afraid I have to agree with Kagome and Kiri on this one" Miroku added.

            "Fine but only for an hour got it" Inuyasha gave up.

            "Got it" Kagome chirped happily as everyone sat down, all except Inuyasha who was walking away mumbling something about week humans only Kiri could but she decided not to bring it up.

            "You know Kagome, I think there's a hot spring around here do you want to join me in a bath?" 

            "Sure, what about you Sango?"

            "No that's ok you go ahead, I don't think it's healthy to bathe everyday like you two do"

            "Okay well we'll be back in a little while" Kagome replied brushing that last comment off.

            Kagome and Kiri grabbed their things needed for their bath and left but not without sending a death threat to Miroku if he spied on them. Five minutes later the two girls were in the hot spring chatting away about who knows what forgetting all about the time.

            "So Kiri how long do you think it will be until we get to that village?"

            "Oh about a day or two, it really depends on how hard Inuyasha pushes us"

            "We're that close? I thought we were farther away than that"

Kiri and Kagome where having a friendly conversation when Sango popped out from behind a bush. "Hey you guys, Inuyasha really wants to get going again, he's threatening    to come over here and dray both of you out"

            "All right fine were going just tell him to wait a minute" Kagome said as she got out.

            "I'll tell him but I don't know if it's going to help much" With that Sango left to go tell Inuyasha while Kagome and Kiri got dressed.

Upon arriving where the group was resting Kagome was nearly knocked over by a screaming Shippo trying to get away for Inuyasha grinding him into the ground.

            "Kagoooomeeee, Inuyasha won't leave me alone and I didn't do anything to him this time" Shippo wined.

            "Inuyasha don't you ever get tired of beating up on Shippo all the time?" Kiri questioned.

            "Hey he started it!" Inuyasha defended.

            "Now you sound like a five year old"

            "Feh, come on lets go"

***(two hours later)***

            "Come on you guys are so slow, Kiri's the only one whose keeping up" Inuyasha complained.

            "Again Inuyasha, she's a demon and we're humans!" Kagome yelled out.

            "What ever, just hurry up"

            "You know Inuyasha, you could always just carry Kagome and Miroku and Sango could ride on Kilala and I could carry Shippo then you could go as fast as you want" Kiri suggested.

            "No way!"

            "Fine, it was only a suggestion so we could get to the village faster but its okay we'll just take longer by walking" Kiri muttered.

Without another word Inuyasha picked up Kagome taking off into the trees. Sango and Miroku soon followed on kilala flying over head with Kiri also flying taking up the back behind Kilala. (Just think of Ryoko from Tenchi that is if you have seen Tenchi) 

So what do you think like hate?  Please tell me

            I would also like to thank my friend Silent Strike for proof reading and helping me out.

Please R&R  


	2. Another Rumor

Well im back with the next chapter hope you like.  Please R&R

Chapter 2: Another Rumor

            It was all ready nightfall when Inuyasha decided to stop for the night. "Well make camp here"

            "Good I'm hungry and tired" Kagome yawned.

            "I'll go get the firewood" Kiri walked off

            "Are you going to make ramen again?" Shippo asked

            "Yes Shippo I'll make you some ramen"

            "Hey, what about me?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Kagome 

            "I'll make us all some" Kagome easily replied

            A few minutes later Kiri came back with some wood for the fire. Kagome started heating up the water as she got the rest ready. Within five minutes the ramen was ready and everyone was eating with the exception of Inuyasha who was scarffing his food down. After dinner everyone went to bed. Miroku leaning up against a tree holding his staff, Sango curled up with Kilala next to the fire with her very large boomerang behind her, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo, Inuyasha above Kagome in a tree, and finally Kiri also up in a tree above Sango and Kilala.

            That morning everyone woke up with a loud crash and a string of curses due to the fact that Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha.

            "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled

            "I couldn't help it, when I woke up you were less than two inches away from my face and you scared me!" Kagome defended herself. Off in the sidelines everyone watched.

            "Don't those two ever get tired of arguing?" Miroku asked not really directing his Question to any specific person.

            "Well I think this is entertaining" Kiri chirped.

            "Kiri!" Sango scolded.

            "Sorry, but you do have to admit that they are quite funny when they fight like that and the best part is watching Inuyasha get 'sat'"

            "I agree with Kiri" Shippo added

            "Hey I herd that you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled and started stomping towards Shippo.

            "HELP!" Shippo screamed as he hid behind Kiri.

            "Leave him alone Inuyasha, it was my fault I started it and he was just agreeing with me" Kiri casually stated as she bent down and picked Shippo up to pack up camp leaving a few stunned people behind. 

            "How cam she stay so calm around Inuyasha? I mean he even scares me when he's mad" Sango asked to know one unparticular.

            "I don't know" Miroku answered "may be it's a gift." 

In ten minutes camp was packed and everyone was on their way.

***(a while later)***

            "Hurry up, I want to get to that stupid village and get that shard before tonight" Inuyasha exclaimed.

            "There might not even be a shard at the village Inuyasha, it was just a rumor" Miroku spoke up.

            "Well there's no harm in checking it out" Kagome reasoned.

            After about an hour of Inuyasha complaining and rushing everyone they finally made it to the village and it was before dark too just like Inuyasha wanted. They talked to the village elder and again they missed out on another shard piece. The village elder let them stay at his house so they can rest up so in the morning they can start heading back to Kaede's. 

            "Man, I can't belive that we cam all the way out here and found no jewel" Inuyasha complained as he slumped down next to Kagome.

            "It was just a rumor and rumors aren't always true" Miroku spoke leaning against the side of the wall with his eyes closed.

            "Feh"

            "We should get some rest so we can head out early in the morning" Kiri pointed out as she too sat down leaning against the wall closing here eyes. Everyone soon followed her example. 

            Again the group awoke to Inuyasha and Kagome arguing, but this time but this time it wasn't because Kagome 'sat' him. It was over Shippo. Yet again Inuyasha had to try to beat Shippo into a bloody pulp.

            "Inuyasha Shippo is just a child" Kagome scolded.

            "Which means?"

            "Which means you don't need to try to kill him every tome he says something to you!" Kagome shot back.

            "Feh" was the only thing he said before he walked out the door.

            "We should pack up and get going" Sango mentioned.

            "Good idea" Miroku added. Around an hour later every one was outside the house saying their thanks and goodbye's.

***(sometime later)***

            Every one was involved in a light conversation as they walked along the road. It was mostly talk about how perveted Miroku is and how many girls he has groped.

            "I think he's groped about twelve girls while we were at the village" Kagome added to the conversation.

            "Yeah, but he groped Sango much more than those girls in the village" Kiri added as Sango's face went bright red.

            "I cant help it, my hand has a mind of it's own when it's around beautiful women" Miroku spoke up ignoring the other comments from everyone in the group.

Inuyasha was just about to do some more bashing on Miroku when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over to the right to see that Kiri did the same thing. Kagome turned around to look at both Inuyasha and Kiri.

            "What's wrong?" Kagome asked

            "Sesshoumaru" was he only answer.

So how did you like? Please R&R

And Again I would like to thank Silent Strike for all of her help.


	3. Let Her Go

Hello again!  I hope your liking my Fic. I know Silent Strike does. 

Nagi2: I'm not done with that page! 

Silent Strike: I don't care I want to read it (snatching the paper)

Nagi2: (cries softly in the background)

Well here's the next part pleases R&R

Chapter 3: Let her go

**Previous:**

  Kagome turned around to look at both Inuyasha and Kiri.

            "What's wrong?" asked Kagome

            "Sesshoumaru" was Inuyasha's only reply.

***

            "Kiri fly up ahead and see where he is" Inuyasha demanded

            "Got it" Kiri flew straight up from where she stood.

            "Do you see him?"

            "Yah, he's about a hundred feet in front of you and he's coming fast" Kiri answered as she flew back down to land next to Inuyasha. As soon as she landed Sesshoumaru came into view.

            "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked

            "What I want is the Tetsuaiga" he answered in his monotone voice.

            "If you want it you have to come and get it"

            "Very well" with that he charged drawing the Toukijin and lunging at Inuyasha, Inuyasha barely dogged and took his turn in swiping his own sword toward him. Sesshoumaru easily dogged and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to take the final blow Kiri jumped in the way to block the attack. He pulled back barely even an inch from her neck. Neither moved, they just looked at each other. Kiri looked into his beautiful golden eyes as he looked into her equally beautiful golden eyes.

            "Don't get in my way again wench or I won't hesitate to kill you next time" was Sesshoumaru's only warning before he left.

            "What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she knelt beside Inuyasha who was now sitting up rubbing his head which was throbbing due to the impact of the ground and his head.

            "I don't really know what happened" Kiri answered in a shocked voice.

            "I don't care what happened, all he wanted was the Tetsuaiga" Inuyasha butted in.

            "We should get moving" Miroku spoke up.

            "Your right" Sango added.

***(with Sesshoumaru)***

            Sesshoumaru was sitting in a tree waiting for Jaken and Rin to come back from picking flowers. He couldn't get Kiri out of his head. '_Those eyes…they so beautiful, wait what am I thinking? She's just a no good half-breed that travels with my no good half-breed half-brother' he tried to block her out of his thoughts but it was no good, she always came back, every thought he had was her._

            Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts by a cheerful girl around nine years old named Rin. "Hello how are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin Questioned.

            "I'm fine Rin" Sesshoumaru answered. '_Next time, next time I will kill her'_ was his last thoughts as he and Rin walked the path towards his castle.

            "Lord Sesshoumaru wait for me your loyal servant" Jaken yelled as he ran to catch up with Rin and Sesshoumaru.

***( back with Inuyasha and co.)***

            "Inuyasha I just want to go home to get some things, I'll be back in a few hours"

            "No way, I need you here"

            "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

            "No, you're not going"

            Meanwhile the rest of the group was watching from a safe distance.

            "Do you think we should help her" Sango asked.

            "No hurt in trying" Kiri stated as she pushed away from the tree she was leaning on and started walking towards Inuyasha.

            "Boy, Kiri's brave never afraid of Inuyasha, I mean around this time I would never try arguing with him when he's in this mood" Sango stated as if pointing out the obvious. 

            "Nor would I" Miroku added.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's arguing was interrupted by Kiri.

            Kiri walked over to where Inuyasha was standing "It's only a few hours, we'll be fine without her Inuyasha, just let her go" Kiri said while hitting him up side the head. "It's not like a monster is just all of a sudden going to attack the few hours while she's gone."

            "Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Inuyasha shot back.

            "Just stating the obvious idiot!" now Kiri was getting annoyed "All she needs to do is go home and get a few things, you know her family might want to see her every once in a while."

            Inuyasha had nothing else left to retaliate with so he simply said "Feh" and walked away.

            "I take that as your que to leave before he comes back"  

            "Thanks Kiri, I'll be back in a few hours" Kagome jumped down the well to finally see her family. Kiri walked back to the village to find something to do until Kagome came back. Probably help Shippo bug Inuyasha.

***(A little while later)***

            "She's late, it's been four hours and she hasn't come back yet" Inuyasha wined.

            "Then go get her but don't come complaining to me when she 'sits' you" Kiri stated flatly.

            "I'm going down the well" Inuyasha called out as he walked out of kaede's hut. "I think I'm going to go for a walk" Kiri got up and started heading towards the door.

            "Would you like me too accompany you?" Miroku asked

            "No that's ok I'll be fine" Kiri answered back as she left.

So what do you think? Please R&R  tell me what you think, give me pointers any thing you want really  I just want reviews.


	4. Unwanted Visit

Well I'm back and with another chapter.  I've been writing my fic pretty fast due to my friend. Every day it's "so do you have anything too read?" so basically I write every chance I get but that's ok with me.

   Well here's the next chapter in the fic enjoy, please R&R

Chapter 4:

Unwanted Visit

 Kiri was walking through Inyasha's forest thinking about that last encounter with Sesshoumaru. "Why didn't he attack me, he was so close he could have chopped off my head" she thought out loud. Kiri was in the middle of thinking of all the possibilities for him not to attack when she stopped, something was there she could sense it.

            "Who's there?" she asked

            There was silence

            "I know your there so come out!"

            "So what is a pretty girl such as yourself doing out here all alone?" a man said as he came out from behind a tree.

"Naraku"

            "I am pleased that you know me"

            "What do you want?"

            Naraku didn't answer, he simply charged toward Kiri. Kiri flew up in the air only to be knocked back down falling face first into the ground by Naraku's tentacle. Kiri didn't stay down for long, she was right back up and ready to fight. She charged up an energy ball in one hand and shot it at Naraku who easily dogged it. Naraku came at Kiri, she tried to dodge it but she was too slow and she was punched in the gut sending her backwards into a tree but this time she didn't bounce off it, no she went straight threw it due to the force of the force of the punch and yet hitting another tree knocking her uncaucous. Naraku walked up to Kiri's limp form smiling at how easy it was to beat her.

            "Let this be a message to your friends that it's no use fighting me." With one last look at the unconscious girl he left.

***(With Sesshoumaru)***

            Sesshoumaru was walking threw Inuyasha's forest hoping he would run into him so he would have another chance in trying to take his sword. He left Rin at his castle with Jaken so he could cover more ground. He was close to the well when he cought the scent of someone he didn't like he also smelt blood. Letting curiosity get the better of him he followed the scent. When he got to where the scent led him he saw a limp body covered in blood. He knelt down beside her to get a better look at who she was. As soon as he got a view of face with dried blood he realized who it was.

            "Kiri" he simply said. He loosened his tail around him and used it to pick up Kiri. '_She looks so helpless, like a rag doll' he thought as he transferred her from his tail to holding her in his arms. He held her tight as he took off into the air on his pink cloud. He was heading in the direction of the western lands and his castle. When Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle Rin came running out and hugging Sesshoumaru's leg._

            "I'm so glad your back Lord Sesshoumaru, oh who is that pretty lady and what happened to her?"

            "Rin go get some warm water and bring it to the room next to mine"

            "Right away" she chirped.

            "Lord Sesshoumaru your back!" Jaken cried.

            "Jaken"

            "Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

            "Go get a maid and have her bring up some clothes for the girl"

            "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken cried and ran off to go find a maid.

            Sesshoumaru brought Kiri up to the guest room next to his and set her down on the bed. When he went to stand up only got half way before he was unable to get the rest of the way up. He looked down to see that Kiri was gripping onto his shirt. Sesshoumaru lightly grabbed her wrist and tried to move her hands but she just grabbed tighter.

            "Let go wench"

            Kiri did nothing but held her grip. Sesshoumaru was finally able to pry her hands off him one by one. By that time Rin came in with the warm water and Jaken was still getting a maid to go get some clothes for Kiri.

            "Here Lord Sesshoumaru I got the warm water like you wanted." Rin walked into the room with a big bowl and set it on the table next to the bed where he stood. Sesshoumaru got a rag and sat on the edge of the bed next to Kiri. He dipped the rag into the water then ringed it out. He moved the hair out of her face then started to clean the dried blood off her face. On the right side of her cheek he found that she had a deep gash.

            "Rin you stay here and watch her" 

"right"

            As Sesshoumaru passed by Rin he patted her head and said "I will be right back" and he left. A few feet down that hall he finally found a maid. "You there" he called out in his usual monotone voice.

            "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" the woman asked as she bowed.

            "Go get some bandages and bring them back to me."

            "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, right away" the lady replied. She bowed one more time then bound down the hall to get the bandages Sesshoumaru ordered her to get.

            When Sesshoumaru entered the room he saw Rin sitting in a chair patiently watching the battered girl in bed. Rin looked up and when she saw Sesshoumaru a big grin grew on her face.

            "I watched her the whole time you were gone."

            "Thank you Rin" was his only reply. Sesshoumaru then continued cleaning off all the blood. When he came down to her right arm it was swollen and bruised most likely sprained. The maid came in carrying a large box full of bandages.

            "Here Lord Sesshoumaru, I got the bandages that you wanted." The maid said setting the box down next to the bed.

            "Good now leave" he replied coldly. 

            "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" the maid bowed and left.

            Sesshoumaru then began bandaging Kiri's wounds. By the time he was done he found that Kiri had a deep gash on the right side of her face, her right wrist was sprained, a broken left leg and finally a few sprained ribs along with a few cuts and bruises. 

Well what do you think? Hate, like? Please tell me


	5. An Unlikely Savior

I'm back again. Sorry about not updating in so long. There has been family problems that have delayed my process of updating…….well anyways here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: An Unlikely Savior

            "Where is she, she's been gone since I left and I've been back for five hours now and besides it's dark and when ever Kiri goes on one of these walks of hers she's always back before dark" Inuyasha asked himself pacing in front of Keade's hut.

            "Do you think we should go look for her?" asked Kagome.

            "I think we should" Miroku said coming out of the hut followed by Sango.

            "Alright Kagome and Shippo will come with me, Miroku and Sango you two go with Kilala" Inuyasha more demanded than suggested. 

            "Is there somewhere you want to meet?" the monk asked.

            "Yah, meet back here in two hours". With that said the group split up and went out searching for Kiri hoping that one of them wouldn't have to go back to the hut empty handed.

            Two hours went by and no one had found Kiri. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up her scent. Kagome and Inuyasha were the first to get to the hut. Sango and Miroku soon followed. 

            "We couldn't find her, what about you guys?" Shippo asked

            "We couldn't find her either" Sango answered.

            "Damn it where can she be?" the angry hanyou growled.

            "Maybe she was attacked by something" Shippo thought out loud adding that to everyone's worries.

            "Now that you mention it Sango and I did see a spot that looked like there was a fight" Miroku said.

            "In the morning we'll go take a look, it's too dark now…we should all get some rest for tomorrow" Inuyasha as he walked into the hut.

            "But what about Kiri?" Sango asked not believing what he just said "we have to go find her" Inuyasha stopped by the door but didn't turn around knowing the faces that he was getting.

            "Kiri's strong, she will be alright. If she was attacked or captured we will need our strength to save her. We will be of no help if we are tired and unable to fight to our full abilities." When he was finished he walked into the hut. The rest of the group soon followed but not without protesting first.

*** (with Kiri) ***

            The next morning Kiri woke up to a soft bed and silken sheets. She tried to move but he body refused let her. When she tried to sit up she was hit with serge of pain shooting straight up her back causing her to fall back with a groan. Kiri looked around the room where she lay trying to analyze her situation. _'Did Naraku kidnap me?...do because if he did I wouldn't be in such a nice room and I don't think he would have bothered to wrap my wounds, but then if Naraku didn't take me then where am I?' and that's when she saw him. Sesshoumaru. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed and he appeared to be sleeping. Kiri tried to slide over to the edge when she was stopped by a smooth voice._

            "Be still, your body is under enough stress as it is."

            "Why am I here?" she asked in a whisper. A whisper was as much as she could stand. Every time she tried to speak her throat hurt along with her ribs. Her throat was dry which also made it hard to speak. Kiri opened her mouth to speak but thought against it causing an uncomfortable silence between the two. Finally getting up her courage Kiri spoke in a horse whisper. "Did you do all of this, you know bring me here and bandage my wounds?"

            "Yes" was his simple reply while handing Kiri a glass of water which she greasily took. "Why I thought I was your enemy?"

            "Would you have preferred it if I left you out there to die?"

            "No" now Kiri was embarrassed.

            "Sleep, you need rest or your wounds will never heal. I will send up a maid to re-dress your wounds, I will also send some food up for you as well." With that said Sesshoumaru left closing the doors behind him.

            _'What's with Sesshoumaru?...last time I saw him he wanted to kill me and now he saved me and taking care of me' Kiri thought._

*** (Inu and gang) ***

            Inuyasha and the group have been searching for Kiri for hours now with no luck in finding her.

            "Miroku take me that where you said you thought there was a fight" Inuyasha demanded.

            "This way" Miroku led them to the certain spot. Once there no one could believe what they saw. Trees were broken and burnt with other massive damage to the area.

            "Should we spread out to see if we could find anything?" Sango asked.

            "It would be the right thing to do" the monk replied. Everyone started walking in their own direction looking for any type of clue that could help them find Kiri.

     Well that's it for now more will be posted later. Please R/R anything is welcome….even criticism just please try to be nice. OK bye for now.


	6. I have a use for you

Hello I'm back and here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. I will update as soon as possible for all of those who like the fic. On with the story.

Chapter 6: I Have a Use for You

            Later that evening Kiri was woken by some type of clattering. With a soft moan she turned so she could get a better look at who was making the noise.

            "Oh, I'm sorry Lady Kiri I didn't mean to wake you; I was just getting some new bandages for you like Lord Sesshoumaru ordered. Please forgive me" the maid pleaded.

            "That's okay, I needed to wake up anyways. Please just call me Kiri"

            "Would you like me to redo your bandages they look quite dirty?" 

            "Yes please, but you need to help me sit up" The maid nodded and went to help Kiri sit. When Kiri was finally sitting the doors to her room slammed open with the demon Lord walking threw causing both the maid and Kiri to jump. Sesshoumaru walked up to the young maid and pointed to the door.

            "Leave"

            "Yes lord Sesshoumaru" the maid left the room closing the doors behind her. Kiri said nothing as she watched Sesshoumaru go through the medical herbs and bandages. She watched as he pored some water into a bowl and add some grounded up herbs to the water and started stirring it to make a paste. When he was finished he walked over to the bed sitting sown on the chair next to it and placing he bowl on the bed next to Kiri. Lightly grabbing Kiri's arm Sesshoumaru slowly started to take off the bandage.

            _'His hands are so soft…wait what am I thinking he's my enemy, but he never really tried to kill me' _ Kiri was pulled out of her thoughts when something cold touched her wrist then started to burn. With a wince she tried to pull back but something held onto her. Sesshoumaru had her wrist and he wasn't going to let go.

            "You're healing quite fast, that's good" he spoke smoothly.

            "Why?" Kiri asked 

            Knowing what Kiri meant he answered "I have a use for you"

            "If it's the Tetsusaiga you want give it up. Inuyasha won't give it up just for me" Kiri stated coldly. If there was something she hated more than anything it was being used. 

            "I have a different use for you other than getting the Tetsusaiga"

            "Then what do you want with me?" 

            "I will tell you when I feel that you need to know" Sesshoumaru finished wrapping her wrist and now pulling off the bandage covering the gash on her right cheek. When he pulled off the bandage he realized that this wound was not healing when it should be almost completely healed. "However this wound is not healing at all"

            Kiri didn't reply, only waited for Sesshoumaru to put that stinging paste on her cheek.

            "How is your leg?"

            "Well I can move it if that's what you mean"      

            "After you rest we will see if you can walk, hold still." Sesshoumaru demanded as he tried to put the herbal paste on Kiri's cheek.

            "But that stuff stings and it smells"

            "You need it so hold still" he replied.

            Kiri wouldn't hold still. Every time Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to Kiri's face she would move or turn her head. Sesshoumaru getting annoyed softly grabbed Kiri's left side of her face to hold her still long enough to apply the medicine to her face.

            "Ouch!" Kiri winced as the medicine started to sting when it came into contact with the gash on her cheek. Kiri held still so Sesshoumaru could put the bandage on in an uncomfortable silence.

            "What happened?" Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

            "What so you mean?" Kiri asked instantly.

            "What happened with Naraku?"

            "What happened with me and Naraku is not your concern" _'Great Kiri get an attitude with him and then have him kill you'_ Kiri thought not really wanting to end her life right now. _'Well what could it hurt, he did just save my life. He at lest deserves to know what happened'_

Sesshoumaru said nothing, he just waited with not even a single sign of motion on his stoic face. Little did Kiri know that Sesshoumaru was worried and was slowly loosing his patience until she spoke up. 

            "I don't really know what happened…all I can really tell you was that he showed up in Inuyasha's forest when I was taking a walk like I usually do and attacked me, that's really all I know."

            "Very well, you should be safe here…get some rest you still need to heal" Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and started walking twords the door when a voice stopped him.

            "You don't plan on letting me go do you?" Kiri's shaky voice asked signaling to Sesshoumaru that she was both still too weak to talk and something he seanced. Fear.

Was it fear that he senced? Yes. Fear of Naraku.

            "No" was his smooth reply as he walked out the door.

            As soon as Sesshoumaru closed the door he heard Kiri scream as loud as her sore body would let her then something hit the door and shatter. Most likely the vase that was on the small table next to the bed or the herbal paste that he forgot to move off her bed.


	7. Searching For Kiri

Chapter 7: Searching For Kiri

            "I can't find anything what about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Three hours now the group has been searching the area where a battle was.

            "Nope can't find anything, what about you Miroku?"

            "Not a single thing…hey Sango did you find anything?"

            "No, nothing"

            "I found something, I found something, I found something" Shippo yelled as he ran out from behind a broken tree waving something that looked like a rag and jumping into Kagome's arms.

            "What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked

            "It's a part of Kiri's kimono" Inuyasha butted in "that means Kiri did get into a fight…wait, I smell something, Shippo hand me that"

            Okay, here" Shippo handed over the cloth. 

When Inuyasha had the cloth the scent was a little stronger, barely there but he could smell it and it wasn't good.

"Naraku, damn it" Inuyasha cursed

"What do you mean Naraku?" Kagome asked to see if she heard right.

"Kiri fought with Naraku, if she fought him by herself who knows what could have…could have…" Inuyasha was unable to finish in fear that it was true.

"Remember Inuyasha like you said Kiri's a strong girl she will be ok" Miroku spoke up always being the voice of reason.

"It might be a trap" Sango suggested 

"I don't care, we need to get her back" Inuyasha protested

"We should leave tomorrow morning and rest to get our energy back for the rest of the day" Miroku suggested

The group agreed and headed back to the village.

***** (Sesshoumaru's Castle) *****

Sesshoumaru was in his study reading over some papers but he couldn't get Kiri out of his thoughts. No matter how much he tried to think of something else Kiri always came back. Having enough of not being able to do any work Sesshoumaru decided to go for a walk hopping that he could think of something else.

            Kiri was unable to stay in bed any longer. She had to get out of bed even if it was only for a little while. With some effort Kiri was able to get out of bed. Once out Kiri noticed how dirty and torn her clothes were but at the moment she didn't care, she only wanted to get out. Kiri's leg was still sore but she was able to limp towards the door and down the hall by using objects and walls to keep her balance.

            "Finally, I had to get out of that room. It was driving me crazy" Kiri thought out loud. After a few turns down different halls Kiri's walk finally lead her to a garden. She walked into the garden to get a better view. There was a beautiful pond with lily pads, flowers grew everywhere adding to the beautiful scene in front of her. Next to the pond grew a beautiful cherry tree. A certain silver haired youkai sitting under the cherry tree caught Kiri's eye.

            _'He looks so beautiful sitting there' _Kiri thought. Kiri limped over and stood next to Sesshoumaru who showed no sign of noticing that she was even there. "This garden is beautiful" Kiri spoke up not really liking the silence.

            Sesshoumaru said nothing.

            "Okay fine ignore me then, you bring me to this big castle, take care of me by making sure I heal right, keep me here, then ignore me, you are the most annoying person I've ever met!" Kiri spun around to walk off but her leg was still too weak to hold the pressure and gave out on her causing her to slip. Kiri closed her eyes tight and stiffened  waiting for the ground to come into contact. The ground never came. Kiri opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waist catching her.

            "Why are you up? You should still be in bed" Sesshoumaru asked making eye contact as he pulled her up with his tail and sat her down on the grass.

            "I couldn't sleep, and besides I had to get out of that room, I felt like a trapped animal and I wanted out.  

            "It's getting dark, you should go back inside" 

            "Why, is the great Lord Sesshoumaru afraid of the dark?" Kiri teased

            "Never mind"

            "So are you ever going to tell me why your keeping me here?"

            "I told you that I will tell you when I think you need to know"

            "Fine…again I think you are the most annoying person I've met" Kiri stated and left it at that leaving an uncomfortable silence but at the moment Kiri could care less.

            It was now dark and Kiri has been ignoring Sesshoumaru for over ten minutes now. Out of the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru watched Kiri, watching the way the light breeze played with her hair and the way the moon light shone upon her soft skin.

            _'She looks even more beautiful now then she ever has. She looks like an angel...wait why am I thinking this? I cant have feelings for her she's only a half-breed and besides she is here for Rin not me…but could I also have feelings for her, could I actually love…' _Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by something putting pressure against his shoulder. He looked down to see Kiri leaning against him sleeping.

            Sighing Sesshoumaru picked up Kiri and started walking to her room. Once there he laid her down and covered her up. He moved some stray strands of hair off her face then left to his study to see if he could at least get a little bit of work done.

            After an hour of sitting behind his desk doing nothing on the account of not being able to get a certain person off his mind Sesshoumaru decided to go to his room and get some sleep.

***** (Morning at The Village) *****

            "Are we all ready?" Kagome asked coming out of the hut with her bow and supply of arrows.

            "Sango and I are ready" the monk Miroku replied

            "Ok then lets go" Inuyasha said walking past the group

            "Do you think Kiri's alright Inuyasha?" Shippo asked while sitting on Kagome's shoulder

            I hope so…lets get going its going to take a while to find Naraku's castle"

            "How long do you think it will take to find him?" Sango asked

            "It depends if he wants to be found" Miroku butted in

            "If we find Kagura we might be able to talk her into showing us where Naraku's castle is" Inuyasha added "You know she wants Naraku dead just as much as we do"

            So how do we find her?" Shippo asked joining in on the conversation

            "I don't think we can track her down, your know with that feather she can hide easily" Kagome interjected

            "We don't have to find her" Inuyasha stated as calmly as ever

            "What do you mean" a confused Kagome asked

            ""She found us" Inuyasha pointed in front of him. The group turned to look at the figure in front of them known as Kagura.

            "I believe you wanted to make a deal with me" Kagura spoke up


	8. What!

Chapter 8: What!

            "Lady Kiri, it's time to get up"

            "Five more minutes"

            "But lady Kiri, lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to get you, you are required to join him at breakfast"

            "All right, all right I'll get up" Kiri groaned and rolled over to see a maid standing at her bedside waiting for her. The maid was shorter then Kiri by three inches. She had emerald green eyes and raven black hair that came down to her shoulder blades.

            "Oh, you're the same maid from the other day"

            "Yes, I was assigned to you by Lord Sesshoumaru, I am your maid now"

            "Please just call me Kiri, saying Lady makes me sound old…well if your going to be my maid I guess I need to know your name"

            Yes, my name is Meru"

            "Meru…that's a nice name"

            "Thank you, would you like me to pick out an outfit for you?"

            "Yes please"

            Meru walked over to the closet to pick a kimono while Kiri slowly got out of bed still trying to wake up.

            "Here Kiri, how about this one?"

            "Its beautiful" It was white with golden colored moon and stars embroided every where

            "You must hurry and dress quickly, Lord Sesshoumaru does not like people being late" the maid rushed

            All right, all right" Kiri moaned as she slipped on the kimono and brushed her hair. Once ready Meru took Kiri to the dinning room. Meru pushed open the door and announced Kiri. "Lady Kiri is here Lord Sesshoumaru"  

            "Bring here in then" Sesshoumaru ordered

            "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" The maid scurried out of the room only to return with Kiri by her side.

            Sesshoumaru was sitting at the head of the table with Rin seated to his left and an empty chair to his right where Kiri was to sit. Meru walked Kiri to his seat and quickly left. Once Kiri was seated the servants started spilling into the room as if on command. Wide eye Kiri looked over to Sesshoumaru and all she could say was 'wow' 

            "I didn't know what you liked so I had the cooks make some of everything" Sesshoumaru answered

            "It's ok Miss Kiri, he did the same thing for me" Rin spoke up. Kiri nodded "Are you going to be my new mommy?"

            "No Rin she is just visiting" Sesshoumaru answered before Kiri could

            "I could be your friend thought" Kiri finally spoke

            "Ok, now I can have another friend, Jaken isn't very fun to play with because he yells a lot"

            "Enough Rin, eat your food" Sesshoumaru scolded. Rin quitted down which left an uncomfortable silence.

            They all ate in silence except an occasional hum from Rin

            "I'm done now, can I go play in the garden?" Rin asked

            "Yes Rin you may"

"Can Miss Kiri come play too?"

"No, I need to speak to her, then maybe she can play"

"Ok" Rin hoped up and ran out of the room towards the garden

Sesshoumaru ate in silence thinking over what he wanted to say when he was interrupted by Kiri. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"…"

"Again with the silence?"

"I brought you here to be Rin's mother"

"WHAT!" Kiri almost choked on her drink "What do you mean be Rin's mother?"

"Exactly what I said, Rin is getting older and needs a another female around, a mother figure"

"Wait a minute I can't stay here, I have friends that are probably worried about me AND going after Naraku think he either killed me or has me locked up in a dungen some where"

"What if I send Jaken to tell them that you are safe?"

"If you send Jaken then they will know that you have me, therefore causing them to come get me" Kiri said hopping that would work

"Then I will send someone else other than Jaken, perhaps your maid Meru"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it…may I be excused?" Kiri said admitting defeat. 

"Yes you may"

"Umm, where is the garden?"

"Go through that door to where the maids are and have Meru take you"

"Uh, ok" Kiri did what he said and went to the door and got Meru to take her to the garden. Once there Kiri would have been knocked down to the ground by Rin if it wasn't for Meru who caught who caught her before she fell.

"Hello miss Kiri are you here to play with me now?" The energetic girl asked 

"Yes Rin I am and you can just call me Kiri ok"

"Ok, lets go pick flowers" Rin yelled grabbing Kiri's hand and ran off to some flower patch

Kiri sat down by the pond under the cherry tree watching Rin pick flowers and chase butterflies. She was wearing three flower bracelets, two necklaces, and one crown all made by Rin._ 'Maybe I should stay and be Rin's mother… one should be left without a mother, I know from experience, it might not be that bad, and at least my friends will know that I am safe' _Kiri thought.

Meanwhile in Sesshoumaru's study Sesshoumaru was going over some paper work with Jaken. Some work that has been log forgotten since a certain long hair hanyou came along.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken interrupted 

"Yes?"

"What if Lady Kiri decides not to stay?"

"Then she will not get a say in the matter, if she decides to say no she will stay anyways"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Jaken I want you to get a maid and go get some clothes for Kiri"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken scurried out of the room to quickly find a maid.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to get back to work he was interrupted yet again by a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Umm, hi" Kiri crept in " I came to talk" 

"Very well, sit down" Sesshoumaru pointed to a chair "What was that you wanted to talk about?" he asked as Kiri sat down.

"I wanted to talk about what you said, about being Rin's mother…I will stay, not for you but for Rin, every child needs a mother"

"good" when Kiri said this Sesshoumaru felt something. Something like joy but of course he would never admit that he was happy when Kiri decided to stay. "I will send Meru to deliver a message to Inuyasha"

"But I have one deal" Kiri interrupted

"What is it?"

"If I am to be Rin's mother I can teach her any way I want"

"Deal" with that they shook hands ending the deal "I will go send Meru" After making the deal Sesshoumaru and Kiri left. Sesshoumaru went left to find the maid Meru and Kiri went right, back to the gardens to go tell Rin that she will be having a new mother.

Taking a left then a right Sesshoumaru finally got to the maids Quarters where Meru will most likely be. Without knocking on the door Sesshoumaru walked into the room to see Meru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what may I do for you?" the maid asked

"I am here to send you on a mission, Jaken is going to take you to Kiri's companions and I want you to tell them that Kiri is not with Naraku and she is safe where she is. That is all you are to say, do not answer any of their questions just tell them and leave, Jaken is to stay hidden he cannot be seen got it?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I will leave right away" Meru answered and ran out of the room. 


	9. Kiri's Location

Chapter 9: Kiri's Location

            ***** (Inuyasha and Group) *****

            After finding out that Kagura was unable to help the group was back on their way to find Naraku. Kagura didn't come to make a deal instead she just used that as an excuse to get close to Inuyasha so she could kill him. Inuyasha wasn't going to be fooled and quickly found out her idea sending a bloody Kagura flying back to Naraku on her feather.

            "Hurry up" Inuyasha yelled "The faster we move the faster we move the faster we get to Naraku"

            "Inuyasha we can't move as fast as you can. Lets take an hour break to eat and rest then we can go again" Kagome tried to reason

            "No way we have to get Kiri back" 

            "I know but we do need to rest to be able to find Kiri"

            "NO"

            "Inuyasha we are taking a break so SIT DOWN!" and down went Inuyasha face first into the ground leaving a string of curses in the process. "We need to talk Inuyasha" Kagome continued as she walked past Inuyasha. As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha followed leaving some very confused friends.

            Once Kagome thought she was far enough away from the group she turned around facing Inuyasha "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "This! Pushing us and pushing us, were tired Inuyasha, I know you want to find Kiri and believe me we do to but we need to rest"

            "I know but I just want to get her back" Kagome was taken back by what he just said. She thought she felt some feeling in his voice, she felt had herd love.

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Yes"

            "When you said that you loved me did you mean it or do you love Kiri" Kagome asked, a tear trickling down her cheek.

            "No, why would you say something like that?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

            "Because your acting like she's more important to you than I am, I've never seen you act like this before" Kagome cried

            Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin to face him gently cradling her cheek "I love you Kagome and only you" he announced and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled back from the kiss Inuyasha said "I'm just worried about her that's all, she's a good friend and I don't think I could stand to loose another friend"

            "I know Inuyasha I understand. We should get going if we want to get to Naraku quicker" they walked back to where the rest of the group was, got everything ready and left. About five minutes later the group stopped due to someone standing in front of them. It was Meru.

            "You are Inuyasha correct?" Meru asked

            "Who wants to know?" Inuyasha spoke grabbing the handle of Tetsuaiga 

            "I am not here to fight, I was sent here to deliver a message concerning Kiri"

            "Where's Kiri?" Miroku asked

            "Kiri is not with Naraku but she is safe where she is"

            "Yes but you didn't answer the question" Miroku implied

            "That's not of importance"

            "Like hell it is!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword "Tell us where she is or I will kill you"

            "If you kill me you will never know where she is…and besides I don't know where she is, I was just told to do this" Meru lied

            "Who told you to deliver this message?" Sango asked

            "I don't know I was told by another maid who was told by another maid who was…" 

            "Ok, ok I get the picture" Inuyasha cut her off

            "Well I must be going" Meru turned to walk only to be cut off by Inuyasha using his hanyou speed to catch her

            "Oh no you don't. I know you know something and your going to tell me"

            "I…I…d..don't know any…anything" the maid cried

            "Inuyasha look over there, I thing something's behind the bush" Miroku interrupted

            "Then go check it out"  Miroku walked over to the bush and jabbed his staff into it.

            "Please don't hurt me" Jaken cried as he ran out of the bush to avoid Miroku's staff.

            "Jaken what are you doing here, wait don't tell me Sesshoumaru has Kiri?" Inuyasha Questioned looking back and forth between the two.

            "I am not allowed to speak to the likes of you" Jaken answered

            "Well that just answered our question, Sesshoumaru does have her" Sango spoke

            "Yeah and now that I think about it, this girl smells like Jaken and Jaken smells like Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha added. Inuyasha grabbed Meru by the neck forcing her to grasp for air. He lifted her up to his face where her feet dangled helplessly in the air.

            "Sesshoumaru has her doesn't he, that bastard has Kiri. Did he hurt her, why does he have her?"

            "Inuyasha don't you think your being a little harsh?" Kagome questioned walking over to Inuyasha and grabbing his arm to get him to let the maid go. Thankfully Inuyasha did let the maid go dropping the girl down to the hard earth with a loud thud.

            "Fine I'll just beat it out of Jaken" Inuyasha walked over to Jaken, grabbed him and like he said started beating the ugly toed like demon.

***** (5 minutes later) *****

            "All right, I'll tell you" Jaken squealed. The toad demon was bloody and bruised. "Sesshoumaru has her in the castle, she's there just don't hurt me anymore" 

"Good" was all Inuyasha said before he got up and walked to the rest of the group. "Sesshoumaru has her, that bastard"

            Miroku walked over to Inuyasha to pat him on the back saying "We should get going then, it should take up to two weeks to get to Sesshoumaru's castle"

            "Right then, lets go" Inuyasha demanded and left leaving the beaten Jaken and scared maid to themselves.


	10. Feelings or Not

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. If you don't review it and tell me why and I just might try to fix it. **

**            I would like to thank Tacitblade and TwilightAngel for the reviews. You two are the best! **

**            Well enough of me here's the next chap.**

Chapter 10: Feelings or not

            ***** (Kiri and Sesshoumaru) *****

Rin and Kiri were in the garden playing a new game Kiri taught called tag. Kiri was it and having a hard time catching the little human girl. Rin was on her way running to a tree to hide when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the door way of the garden and changed her course of running straight into Sesshoumaru's leg. Kiri saw this and decided to walk over. "It's like she's on a constant sugar high, she never stops" Kiri breathed out still panting from chasing Rin.

            "Does Lord Sesshoumaru want to play with Rin and Mommy?"

            "I do not play such childish games" Sesshoumaru answered. He patted Rin on the head and walked over to the cherry tree by the pond and sat down leaning against the tree.

            It has been two weeks since Kiri decided to stay. Every day when Kiri and Rin would play in the garden Sesshoumaru would come out and watch them play, well…mainly watch Kiri play. Often Sesshoumaru would start some kind of argument with Kiri, he always enjoyed arguing with her. Rin never called Kiri Kiri anymore, it was always mommy.

            Sesshoumaru watched as Kiri ran around a tree chasing Rin, once Rin was caught it ended up with them rolling on the ground and Rin being tickled. "Stop mommy that tickles" Rin laughed

            "Do you ever stop acting like a child?" Sesshoumaru interrupted the tickling session.

Kiri stopped tickling Rin to look up at Sesshoumaru who was leaning over the group. "Well for your information FLUFFY this happens to be fun"

            "Must you call me by that ridiculous name?"

            "Must you be so rude?" Kiri shot back as she stood up to walk off "come on Rin lets go find somewhere else to play"

            "Ok mommy" both Kiri and Rin were walking in the garden when Kiri turned around to face Sesshoumaru who was a good five feet behind.

            "What are you doing?" Kiri yelled at the youkai

            "Following you" he calmly stated as if pointing out the obvious

            "It looks more like your stalking me"

            "What ever you want to call it"

            "You are so annoying!" Kiri gave up and continued walking. After following and basically flat out bugging Kiri Sesshoumaru decided to go to his study to see if he can get some type of work done.

            Later that night Kiri was finally able to get Rin to go to bed "I swear that kid never sleeps. She acts like she's on a constant sugar high" Kiri thought out loud "I cant keep up with that girl…I got it s bath will help" Kiri went to her room so she can gather her things and went on her way to the bath.

            Once Kiri got to the doors where the hot spring was she slowly pushed the two double doors to revile a huge room with a large hot spring in the middle. She walked over to the edge of the hot spring and slipped off her kimono, folded it then slipped into the hot water. The moment she touched the water her muscles relaxed "This is great" Kiri announced to herself.

            _'Why am I here? I can't be here just for Rin can I?...i'm not here because of Sesshoumaru an I?, But then if I'm not here because of Sesshoumaru what could the reason be?...could I love him?..." _Kiri was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of moving water. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru sitting on the other sid of the hot spring. Kiri quickly brought her arms up covering her chest.

            "What the HELL are you doing here?" Kiri screamed

            "What do you mean what am I doing here? I was here first so I should be asking _you_ that question" Sesshoumaru replied smoothy "Even though you are a half-breed I  would have expected you  at least expected you to notice my presence"

            "Well excuse me for bring distracted… I will leave since _you_  were her first" Kiri turned to leave when she bumped into something. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in her way. Blushing Kiri turned around so her back was facing him so he could not see her blushing.

            "Why did you decide to stay here?" Sesshoumaru asked breaking the silence.

            "To take care of Rin" Kiri responded a little too quickly. When Kiri said this Sesshoumaru's heart fell. He could admit to himself that he loved her but not to any one else, not even Kiri. "Why would you have let me go if I said no?"

            "You wouldn't have had a choice in the matter, Rin need a mother and you were here first"

            "So I don't mean anything to you at all, I'm just something to care for Rin?"

            "Of course you are only a half-breed there is no other use for you" Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

            Ever word hit Kiri in the heart like a bullet especially the last seven words, they hit her the most causing her heart to shatter. "That what I thought, I was a fool to think that you would have any type of feelings, you know you can be such a jerk" Kiri walked over to the edge, grabbed a towel to wrap around her, got her clothes and headed for the door but not with out saying one last thing "I hate you" and slammed the doors closed. Kiri walked back to her room repeating "I wont cry, I wont cry, I swore I would never cry again" All the way to her room she repeated this to herself.

            Back at the hot spring Sesshoumaru was still standing in the water thinking over what just happened in the last ten minutes. "How could I be so stupid?" Sesshoumaru yelled slamming his fist down on a large rock causing it to break. He slowly crept out of the water to dry himself off. Once done her started towards his room but not with out stopping by Kiri's room. He didn't walk in but he stood there to see if he could hear her crying. He herd nothing. After a little debate on weather he should go in or not he decided to keep on walking to his room.  


	11. Returning Home

**Sorry for shuch a delay in updating......my brother rebuilt my computer so i had to reformat it then the stupid word document wouldnt work so then I ended up typing this in the stupid note pad which does not have spell check so im aploigising before hand for all of my spelling errors.**

Chapter 11: Returning Home

            The next morning Kiri didn't come down for breakfast, she didn't even go to the garden to play with Rin.     

            Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study trying to do some work but it was impossible. Three words kept coming back 'I hate you' he couldn't get those three words out of his head. They just kept replaying themselves over and over like a broken record. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

            "Come in" Jaken ran into the room.

            "Inuyasha is here, he has come for Kiri!" he yelled panic showing all over his face. Sesshoumaru stood up and started to walk to the front gate where Inuyasha and the group waited. Little did he know that Kiri herd the whole thing and is now following him out to the front gate.

            "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru bit out

            "We're here for Kiri!" Inuyasha shot back

            "What makes you think that I have her?"

            "Because I'm right here" Sesshoumaru turned around to see Kiri standing in the door way of the castle.

            "Kiri are you ok?" Miroku called out

            "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied dryly as she started walking towards the group stopping next to Sesshoumaru but still looking at her friends rather than Sesshoumaru himself. "You don't really want me here so I guess I will be leaving…Rin doesn't really need me right now any way" after she finished she continued walking to her friends secretly hoping that he would stop her. When she got to her friends she realized that he wasn't going to stop her.

*** (15 minutes later) ***

            The group has been walking for a while now interrogating Kiri with questions. 

            "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Sango asked

            "I think I would know if he hurt me...I'm fine really everything is fine"

            "So what exactly happened? Did you fight with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get to the point.

            "Well yes, when I went for a walk right after you went to go get Kagome I ran into Naraku"

            "What happened?" Shippo asked sitting on Kagome's shoulder. 

            "He attacked me so I fought back…and I wasn't the one left standing…all I remember really is getting hit in the gut, going through a tree then hitting another tree, and then everything went black" Kiri paused "But I did hear Naraku say something before I blacked out but after that I woke up in a bed in Sesshoumaru's castle"

            "What did Naraku say?" Inuyasha asked

            "I think he said something like: let this be a message to your friends that they are no match for me…something like that but I'm not sure"

            "So he didn't mean to kill then, he wanted us to find you but some one got to you first" Miroku summed everything up.

            Inuyasha was about to ask another question when Kiri interrupted "Can we talk about this later when we get back to Keade's?"

            "But we wont get back to Keade's for weeks" Inuyasha protested

            "Of course we can Kiri, we will wait as long as you want" Kagome broke in rubbing Kiri's back trying to comfort her.

            "What ever" Inuyasha huffed

            The group traveled for about a week with more bagging on Miroku but Kiri just kept to herself. The group was about three days from getting to Keade's. They all stopped to rest from a long day of walking.

            "There's a hot spring nearby so I'm going to take a bath" Kiri announced 

            "Do you want any company? Kagome and I could come with you" Sango offered

            "No that's ok, I'll be fine" Kiri answered as she gathered her things and headed for the hot springs.

Sango waited until she was out of hearing range before she decided to speak. "Kiri has been acting strange lately, she's been so quite. She's barely said a word this whole trip and usually she's the talkative one in the group"

            "Do you think something is wrong?" Kagome asked

            "Something has to be, she's never been like this before, but what could it be?" Miroku spoke

            "She has been through a lot, you know the whole Naraku thing then living with Sesshoumaru for weeks" Kagome tried to reason

            "When we get back to the village Kagome and I will try to talk to her" Sango said

            "Why just you and Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned

            Because there girls and girls talk to each other better than they do to guys" Shippo finally spoke up.

            "I'm afraid Shippo is right" Miroku agreed  

*** (With Kiri) ***

            'He didn't stop me, he just let me go' Kiri thought to herself 'how could he love me if he just let me go like that? I was such a fool to think that he wanted me for more that just to be Rin's mother' Kiri sighed as she sank deeper into the water. The water wasn't as relaxing as she wanted it to be, it only left her alone to be with her thoughts which were not all that good in her opinion. She didn't want to think about it any more but she couldn't help it she wanted him to stop her, confess his undying love to her and never let her leave. The truth was that she was happy whenever she was around him, all thought she had were good, never once did a single bad thought come into her mind.

Not wanting her friends to worry about her Kiri decided that it was time to head back to camp and rest. Inuyasha will most likely get everyone up early so they can get to the village earlier. Kiri walked into the camp to see everyone laughing and Miroku blushing. Miroku was too intent on watching Sango build a fire to see where he was going and walked into a tree only to turn around and trip over a rack and fall flat on his face. You see he wasn't really watching Sango herself but it was a part of here. Sango was leaning down building the fire and Miroku just happened to be walking in front of her and his eye just happened to land on her chest, you get the rest.

"Ah, Kiri you have returned" Miroku spoke up as he walked towards her and hid behind her looking out over her shoulder "please make them stop laughing at me"

"What ever you did to make them laugh at you I'm sure you deserved it"

"He did deserve it, he was staring at Sango in his perverted way and ran into a tree then fell over a rock" Kagome managed to stop laughing long enough to tell Kiri what had happened.

"Yep you deserved it" Kiri stated and walked over to a tree, flew up to a branch and sat down.

"Kiri I saved some food for you do you want any?" Kagome offered

"No thanks I'm not hungry" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok then" Kagome gave up noting that she hasn't been eating much since she was back with the group. 'Something is definitely wrong with her' Kagome thought.  

**So what do you think?....please R&R**


	12. Alone

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 12: Alone

            "Wait don't leave me here" Kiri yelled at the retreating figure but it kept on walking, his silver hair blowing in the breeze behind him. She tried to run but she wouldn't move something was holding her back so she watched the retreating figure slowly disappear. "Don't leave please don't leave me here, I'm tired of being alone" Kiri fell to her knees crying. 

            "Wait" Kiri whispered when she jumped awake almost falling out of the tree. When she steadied herself she just sat there with a thin layer of sweat on her face. "I need to take a walk" Kiri jumped down from the tree and started walking away until a voice stopped her. 

            "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

            "For a walk, I'll stay close…what are you doing up?"

            "You should know, just doing the rounds just to make sure there are no demons near by, you used to help me with it" Kiri just shook her head and continued walking. She returned an hour later and went into a restless sleep. No dreams came to her this time.

            The next day Inuyasha woke the group up early so they could get started on their way to the village. It was only a half a day walk to the village. Once there Kiri told them everything, leaving out the part with her and Sesshoumaru of course. Inuyasha decided to give the group two days off to rest before they go shard hunting and mainly because he wanted Kagome and Sango to talk to Kiri. He knew that she wasn't telling them everything; there was something she was keeping to herself.

            Sango and Kagome decided that Sango would be the one to talk to Kiri because they could relate to each other. They had both lost their family and with no one. They were both used for some else's gain. Sango by Naraku and Kiri by her father. So if you put those together they are very much alike.

            Kiri was sitting in her favorite tree by the river that ran through the village when Sango came by. "Hey Kiri, can I talk to you a minute?" Sango asked looking up into the tree.

            "Sure" Kiri jumped down from the tree to meet Sango on level ground.

            "Let's take a walk" Sango suggested waving a hand out in front of her. Together they walked through the village. "Is every thing alright Kiri?" Sango asked

            "I'm fine, what makes you think something's wrong?"

            "Well you have been really quite lately, usually you're really out spoken and talk a lot but you've barely said a word since you came back" Kiri didn't reply she only walked on staring and the road. "What happened when you were with Sesshoumaru? Did he hurt you?"

            "No he didn't hurt me, nothing happened I told you guys every thing" 

            "Your lying Kiri, there's something your not telling us…come here" Sango dragged Kiri into some shade under a tree in a secluded area where they could talk without anyone listening in on them. "Sit down we need to talk" Kiri sat down hugging her knees close to her chest. Sango sat down next to Kiri. "The reason why I'm talking to you is because we are the same, both of our family was killed and we were both used. We can trust each other, whatever you tell me will stay between us and only us…so spill, tell me every thing."

            "Well I told you everything about the Naraku part, and I also told you everything about Sesshoumaru"

            "Well tell me again, from that beginning"

            "I fought with Naraku you know that. When he knocked me out I remember waking up in a bed, Sesshoumaru was there, he saved me,he...he took care of me."

            Sesshoumaru actually took care of you, he was nice. Even after he threatened to kill you?"

            "Yes, he took care of me, made sure my wounds healed right and they did. Nothing sacred except the one on my cheeck, thats the only one that scared."

            "Why did he keep you there, what did he want?"

            ""He wanted me to be Rin's mother and like a fool I eccepted it, I stayed to be Rins mother. It wasn't that bad really i had fun playing with Rin and just like Inuyasha Sesshoumarulikes to start arguments. Every day he would start an argument with me over nothing...but that one day changed everything."

            "What do you mean, did he hurt you Kiri?"

            "He saved me, took care of me, gave me a place to live. I kinda saw him as my hero, after i lived with him i started to feel something for him. I started to love him, then that night before you guys came he said that I was nothing to him, I was only there to be Rins mother. He broke my heart."

            "Oh, Kiri, I'm so sorry. I hope he didn't make you cry."

            "Even if i wanted to I dont think I could, I haven't cried since I was eight. I promised that i would never cry agian, I would never show how weak I was, I think i forgot how to cry...ummm Sango do you think we could head back now? it's going to be dark soon and tonights the night when i turn human."

            "Yeah, and don't worry about it I wont tell any one what you told me, It's just between us."

            "Thank you"

            "You know it's funny that you turn human the day after Inuyasha" Sango started a conversation as they walked back.

***** (Later that night) *****

            The group was back at Keade's chatting around the fire about everything like their embarresing moments or Miroku's perveted ways.

            "What do you like best, Inuyasha's human form or hanyou form?" Sango asked Kagome

            "Deffinatly his hanyou form because in his humanform he doesn't have those cute little ears" Kagome answered reaching up and rubbing his ears.

            "Ok Sango what do you like best?" Kagome questioned

            "I think I have to agree with you, I kinda like his ears" Sango laughed

            "I have a question for Miroku" Kagome smiled evily "What do you like best, Kiri's human or hanyou form?"

            "I like her hanyou form because I like her golden eyes"

            The group looked over at Kiri sitting in the corner of the hut next to Sango and Inuyasha. Her no longer blonde hair but a light brown and rather than her golden eyes a light blue. She was in her human form and completly hateing it. "Don't think that I'm going to be nicer to you just because you said that Miroku" Kiri stated

            "Why Kiri I'm hurt" Miroku mocked a hurt face. Everyone just laughed.

            "I'm going to take a bath. Kiri, Sango would you like to join me?" Kagome asked. They both decided to go and gathered their stuff, threatened both Miroku's and Inuyasha's life then left to go take their bath.

***** (In the bath with the girls) *****

"Oh this is great" Kagome announced as she slid into the warm water.

            "It was really nice of Inuyasha to give us a couple days rest" Sango mentioned

            "Yeah but I'm ready to get back on the road agian" Kiri said.

            "I don't know, I kinda like this" Kagome said sinking deeper inot the water.

            "Yeah but i have been realaxing a lot longer than you have" Kiri stated

            "That's right you have been living with Sesshoumaru while we were looking for you. So tell me what's it like living with Sesshoumaru, you know living the high and mighty life for a while?" Kagome questioned.

            "You know I'm tired, I should go get some sleep" Kiri didn't want to answer the question. Instead she avoided it by getting up and leaving a confused Kagome and a worried Sango. Kagome waited until Kiri was gone before she turned to Sango to ask a question "What happened at Sesshoumaru's?"

            "I'm not allowed to talk about it I promised I wouldn't, but I can tell you that didn't hurt her, nothing bad happened" Sango answered

            "What should I do, should I go apologise to her?" Kagome started to pannic.

            "No. Just dont ask her any more questions about that, she's still a little worked up about what happened"

            Mean while Kiri was walking down the hall trying to dry off her hair "I can't cry, I won't show how weak I a'm...OH why does my hair have to be so long, it takes forever to dry!"

            "But I think you look nice with long hair"

            Kiri turned around to the person behind her cursing the fact that she was human tonight "Miroku how long have you been there?"

            "I just walked in on you yelling at your hair"

            "Right...well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep ok"

            "All right well good night" with that Kiri left to go to her room and try to get some sleep. 


	13. Trying to Survive

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 13: Trying to survive

***** (A few days later) *****

Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop thinking about all the events that happened in the last few days. He hated what happened. Kiri left and as soon as Rin found out it was like all hell broke loose. Nothing he said could get Rin to stop crying or yelling at him. Eventually she locked herself in her foom and wouldn't let any one in but Meru. No matter how hard he tried Sesshoumaru couldn't get Rin to calm down. When ever she came out of her room she would instantly start yelling at Sesshoumaru blameing him that Kiri left. Finally she ended uo compleatly not talking to him after she said the three words that he hated the most 'I hate you' how he hated those words. Now two people hated him for what he has done. He lay in bed remembering the events that happened those two days, "you are only a half-breed, there is no use for you", "You really don't want me here so I will be leaving", "I hate you" he remembered every word that was said but most of all he remembered those eyes, he remembered how sad they were, how broken they were but most of all the tears...there were no tears.

            Unable to sleep any longer Sesshoumaru got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was almost morning. "I wonder how she's doing"

*****( Few hours later with the Inu gang) *****

"Damn how many shards does this thing have?" Inuyasha hollered

            "Four one in each arm and leg...wait five, one in his fore head" Kagome answered

            The group was fighting a demon. Not very big but not very small and it had five jewel shards. Kiri wasn't doing very well, she's been off on her fighting. probably too much on her mind and unable to concentrate

            "Kiri watch out!" Miroku yelled.  Kiri turned to see a clawed had comming straight for her. She tried to bring up her barrier but was too slow. The clawed hand of the dragon connected with Kiri's flesh. Screamming from the searge of pain Kiri flew through a tree only to bounce off the second one.

            "Kiri are you alright?" Kagome yelled. Kiri was out for the count.

            "Damn thing this ends now!" Inuyasha yelled as he took the final blow taking out the demon.

            "Kagome you can purify the shards and I will tend to Kiri" Miroku directed

            "Right" Kagome ran off to Inuyasha to get the shards. Miroku ran over to Kiri who was now sitting well actually leaning agianst Kilala with Sango and Shippo tending to her wounds. There was a deep gash on her left side that went across to her right, another cut a little above her chest just missing her neck. Due to the fact that half of Kiri's top was torn off Miroku gave her the outer part of his robes so she could cover heself.

            "Is Kiri alright?" Inyasha asked as he and Kagome came back from collecting the jewel shards.

            "I think so, she just needs to rest" Sango informed them.

            "Don't be so silly guys i'm fine" Kiri protested and tried to get up but ended falling back to the ground.

            "We will stay here and rest for the day" Inuyasha said

            "No i'm fine we can keep going really. I don't want to hold you guys back, i don't want to slow you down"

            "I got an idea" Sango interrupted "Kilala would you mind carrying Kiri?" Kilala mewed a yes and stood up waiting for Kiri to get on. Realizing that Kiri wasn't going to be able to get up on her own Inuyasha picked her up and lightly set her on Kilala. So the group went on, Kiri riding on Kilala wearing Miroku's outer robe (you know the purple thing he always wears) and the rest walking.

            "I can't believe you guys wont let me walk" Kiri winned

            "Your already tierd and you fell, your body is still too weak" Inuyasha said

            "I could fly"

            "You need to save your energy and relax" Miroku replied walking next to Kilala and Kiri.

            "Fine" Kiri breathed giving up.

            "Glad you see it our way" Inuyasha laughed. The rest of the day was uneventful. they walked and held their usual conversation. Later that day Inuyasha and the group decided that they should stop and rest on the account that Kiri's wounds wouldn't stop bleedig.

            "Jeeze Kiri how much blood do you have? you just won't stop leaking" Kagome joked

            Sorry kagome I can't control it" Kiri chuckled " ow, ow, ow don't make me laugh it hurts too much"

            "Sorry Kiri, we just need to find an off button for your blood thats all"

            "Sure you are...hey when can we eat I'm hungry?"

            "Just as soon as i get done with this last bandage"

            The group ate talked a while and soon went to sleep. 


	14. Regreat

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 14: Regret

***** (Morning) *****

The group was up again and following another rumor about a demon with jewel shards terrorizing a village.

            "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled out.

            "Where?"

            "Over there to the right"

            Kiri was healed enough to where she could fly up to see if she could see anything. Once up in the air an arrow came shooting up from the trees below. This time she was ready and quickly brought up her shield and deflected it. She came down with a good idea of who it was.

            "Did you see that Inuyasha" Kiri asked as she came back down.

            "Yeah I can even smell her now...Kikyou" Inuyasha replied looking over at Kagome. Sure enough Kikyou came out from behind a tree.

            "We meet again Inuyasha" Kikyou spoke ignoring all the death glares from everyone else in the group.

            "Unfortunately" Kiri spat out. Kikyou just ignored her.

            "So Inuyasha are you ready to go to hell with me yet?" Kikyou spoke bitterly

            "He's never going to hell with you!" Kagome yelled

            "That's right his place is here with us not in hell with a rotting corps" Sango added

            "Inuyasha I am still waiting for your answer" Kikyou said still ignoring the others

            "I'm not going to hell with you Kikyou"

            "So you choose this copy over me, the one you love?"

            "I don't love you anymore Kikyou, I love Kagome"

            "Very well then Inuyasha I will do something far worse than taking you to hell. I will do what I did fifty years ago, I will pin you to another tree and this time my little copy won't set you free. GOOD BYE INUYASHA!" After Kikyou's last three words she fired her arrow only for it to be deflected by another arrow. It was Kagome's

            "You're not going to get rid of Inuyasha that easily, not while I'm here!" Kagome yelled out

            "Then I will get rid of you first!" Kikyou screamed drawing another arrow and firing it at Kagome. The arrow was deflected by a large sword.

            "And you're not going to get rid of her as long as I'm around" Inuyasha quietly stated

            "If that's how it's going to be fine, you will both burn in hell together!" Kikyou screamed as her spirit collectors flew her away.

            "Are you alright?" both Inuyasha and Kagome asked in union.

            "Hey an arrow was shot at me and know one asked if I was alright" Kiri playfully wined causing everyone to laugh.

            That night now that both their secrets were out Inuyasha and Kagome curled up by the fire no longer worrying about how to tell the group how they feel now that they already know from the little Kikyou incident. They sat around the fire in a comfortable silence that is until Miroku decided to break it. "So this is why Kagome hasn't sat Inuyasha lately" 

            "You know Miroku I just realized that, I never noticed that Kagome didn't sit Inuyasha when she wanted to go home when Kiri had to help that day" Sango chuckled

            "That's right, I remember that" Shippo added

            "Hey next time you guys are in trouble I'm not going to help you" Inuyasha shot back trying to defend himself

            "We were just kidding and you know that" Sango mentioned "and besides Kiri could save us" Everyone looked over at Kiri waiting for her reply.

            Kiri looked up with a confused expression on her face "Huh, did you say something?" 

            "What's wrong Kiri?" Inuyasha asked

            "What do you mean?"

            "You've been off lately especially with your fighting, you've never been off guard and usually your never off guard"

            "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine"

            "Are you sure?" Kagome asked

            "Yeah I'm sure, just tired"

            "Well it is late, we should get some rest"

            Kiri couldn't sleep, she didn't want to sleep because every time she closed her eyes she would see visions of him. She didn't want to see them especially the dream she always had. The one where he would walk away and she couldn't do anything about it, she hated that dream. It haunted her every night.

            Kiri looked over the camp, Sango and Miroku were unusually close by the fire and Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled together by the fire. Inuyasha holding Kagome passively. _'I wish I had something like that, someone I loved who loved me in return. But get real nothing like that will ever happen'_ Kiri thought sadly. Soon she fell into a deep slumber not wanting to admit the she secretly hoped she would dream of him.

            That morning the group awoke early no thanks to Inuyasha and Koga…Koga? What was Koga doing here? As usual Koga was trying to claim Kagome as his.

            "No way she's going with you!" Inuyasha yelled 

            "Listen mutt face, I didn't ask you I asked Kagome!" he shot back "By the way she doesn't love you"

            "Like hell she does!"

            The whole group was up and now watching the scene play out before them. Sango and Miroku just watched in pure embarrassment while Kagome and Shippo stood off in the distance shaking their heads. Kiri was sitting in a tree watching the two argue.

            _'I wonder if anyone would argue over me like that, I wonder if Sesshoumaru would ever argue over me like that, bad Kiri bad stop thinking like that, it's never going to happen' _Kiri thought

            "Kiri why don't you stop them, your good at that" Sango mentioned

            "Whatever" Kiri sighed as she jumped out of the tree and walked over to the two arguing demons. "Koga stop it already, Kagome's not going any where with you, she loves Inuyasha so just drop it" Kiri spat out dryly

            "Kiri what are you saying?" Koga asked

            "What I'm saying is give up your not going to claim her. She belongs to Inuyasha now. She doesn't love you!" Kiri yelled. Having enough of this Kiri left leaving three humans, two demons, and one hanyou very confused and worried. Everyone stood there watching Kiri's retreating form.

            "What's wrong with Kiri" Koga asked

            "Maybe I should go talk to her" Sango said as she ran off to catch up.

***** (With Kiri and Sango) *****

"Kiri, Kiri wait up" Sango yelled. Kiri didn't answer she just kept on walking "Kiri would you just stop a minute?"

            "What do you want Sango?" Kiri turned around and yelled

            "I just want to talk to you…something's wrong and I want to know what it is…this couldn't be over the two idiots could it?"

            "Nothing's wrong"

            "Your lying, if something wasn't wrong you wouldn't be mad right now"

            "It's just…it's just that I see how much Inuyasha and Kagome love each other and some times I wonder if any one will ever love me like that" Kiri breathed " I see how Koga and Inuyasha fight over Kagome and I wonder if any one will fight over me"

            "Kiri I…" Sango was cut short

            "NO! don't feel sorry for me, you don't know who I feel you already have some on!" Sango gave a confused look as if saying 'what do you mean' Kiri knew what she meant and went on "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you and Miroku look at each other and how close you have been sleeping together"

            "Kiri I'm sorry"

            "I loved him Sango!...I loved him and I thought that he could love me back" Sango knew who she was talking about. She was talking about Sesshoumaru.

            "But now I know…he doesn't love me, I mean nothing to him. He only wanted me to be Rin's mother, nothing else…just like father said, no one will ever want me, no one will ever love me, I'm nothing, useless"

            "Kiri your not useless, none of use would be here now if it wasn't for you"

            "Yes I am useless…but I will live wit it, I will go on with life and just live with it" Kiri turned to Sango and gave a weak smile "I want to forget about him but I can't, this scare won't let me" Kiri said lifting a hand to touch the scare on her cheek. "We better get back to the group"

            "Yeah lets go" Sango said softly. When Sang and Kiri got back to the group Koga was already gone. Miroku was about to ask Kiri a question when he saw Sango giving the whole group the 'Say-one-word-and-i-will-kill-you-all-with-my-giant-boomerang' look and decided against it.

            "So are we ready to go?" Kagome questioned as she stood up.

            Everyone agreed and started on there way towards the village with the rumor.


	15. Please

Please ingnore my spelling errors.....i don't have spell check at the moment.  : (

Chapter 15: Please

***** (Sesshoumaru) *****

Sesshoumaru was out patroling his lands when he senced his younger brother and his friends which ment Kiri. He decided to go take a look and see what was going on thanks to his ciriosity so he masked his scent so no one will know he's there. When he got to the group he saw Kiri yelling at Koga the walk off with Sangl following in persuit. Agian ketting ciriosity get the better of him he decided to follow.

            He hid in a tree just close enough where he could see and hear them. He heard everything and they all stuck to him, he remembered everything. The thing that hurt him the most stayed with him 'I loved him Sango!...I loved him and i thought he could love me back,but now I know...he doesn't love me, I mean nothing to him. He only wanted me to be Rin's mother, nothing else.' Those words, all of them kept repeating themselves.

            _'She loves me? she actually loves me and I like a fool told her she was nothing, could I have been so stupid'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

            What she said next finally melted his heart 'I want to forget him but I can't, this scare won't let me'

            _'I will find a way to get her back. I promise' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her walk away with Sango _'one way or another I will get her back'_

***** (Inuyasha and gang) *****

            "Damn that Kikyou, she got to that demon before us!" Inuyasha cursed

            "I'm guessing that's why she had the jewel shard" Miroku spoke

            "Yep" Kagome calmly said as she squezzed Inuyasha's hand

            Kiri looked over at the two holding hands and felt her heart sink. When the group got to the village they found out that the demon was already killed by a priestess named Kikyou. So agian they were turned down and agian it was a long walk back to Keade's due to the fact that they were in the western lands. Later the group stoped for the night to make camp and rest. When they all went to sleep Kiri stayed awake. She made sure that eveyone was asleep before she got up. When she did she snuck over to Kagome's big yellow backpackto get a pice of paper and something to write with.

She wrote:

            _Had to go do something, but I will be back don't worry, don't wait for me I will find you_

_                                                                                                            Kiri_

            Using one of her dagers it to the tree were Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping where they would surely see it. When she was done she masked her scent so Inuyasha couldn't follow her and left to the one place that could change her life.

***** (That morning) *****

"Where did she go?" kagome asked

            "I don't know, she never tells us where she goes when she does that" Inuyasha answered

            Sango had a pretty good idea where she went but decided agianst telling them hoping that they wouldn't find out "Well do you think we should do what she said and not worry, go on with out her like we always do?" Sango asked

            "That's what we normally do right so what's the diffrence now?" Inuyahsa mentionedThe group headed back to Keade's after packing camp.

***** (Brief moment with Kiri) *****

Kiri ran through the forrest at top speed. Deciding that she wasn't fast enough she jumped taking to the sky. 

            "I won't forget him, I can't, I love him and nothing is going to change that" Kiri said to herself as she flew over the land as fast as she could.

             "I might make it there tomrrow morning"

***** (Inuyasha and friends) *****

"Are we almost there yet?" Kagome asked

            "Yep almost" Inuyasha answered

            "Good because I wan't to take a nice long bath"

            The group made it back to Keade's that afternoon and Kiri still wasn't back. The group including Keade were all worried, Sango the most.

            "I wonder where she could have wen't" Shippo said cuddling up to Kilala for the night

            "Where ever she is she should be fine, you know she does this all the time and nothing bad has ever happened to her. We are worrying over nothing" Sango reassured the group

            "I hope your right" Inuyasha yawned

            "Of course I'm right" Sango said and left it at that

***** (Morning with fluffy) *****

Sesshoumaru was in his study trying to figure out how to get Kiri back when a knock on his door was heard.

            "Come in" It was Jakken

            "Lord Sesshoumau there is someone standing at the front gate"

            "Who is it?"

            "I do not know my Lord it's been standing there for a while now"

            Sesshoumaru left his study heading towards the front gate. When he got there he saw none other than Kiri and his heart lept for joy.

            Upon seeing Sesshoumaru Kiri took running straight at him spreading her arms latching sround his waist once she got to him and for the first time in years she broke down crying. Slowly Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms her to try and comfort her.

            "Don't make me leave...don't let me go, stay with me. Inever wanna be with out you, I couldn't stand it, I can never forget you...Iove you, don't leave me please...please" Kiri cried

            Sesshoumaru leaned his head down next to her ear and whispered "I will never leave you, I love you" for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru admitted his true feelings. "I promise I will never leave you" he spoke softly causing Kiri to cry even more. Slowly Sesshoumaru knelt down taking Kiri with him cradling her in his arms comforting her and slowly rubbing her back to calm her down but her tears kept coming and her crying became harder. Lifting Kiri's chin so he could look her in the eye using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He gave he one of his rear smiles.

            "I love you too much to let you go" he said

            "Sesshoumaru" Kiri cried as she hugged him tighter both falling over to lay on the grass "You should smile more often, you look better that way"

            "Only for you" Sesshoumaru said smoothly before he captured her lips in a passinate kiss.


	16. Secreats Reviled

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 16: Secrets revieled

            "Kiri I think you need to go see Rin" Sesshoumaru breathed out

            "Why?" Kiri asked some what dissapointed they had to break the kiss

            "She's been mad at me since you left, she wont talk to me"

            "Well then lets go" Kiri said as she started to get up. Once up she keld her hand out to Sesshoumaru which he took. Together they walked into the castle hand in hand.

            "Where is Rin now?" she asked

            "In her room, she refuses to come out"

            "Then lets go to her room" Kiri laughed as she tugged on Sesshoumaru's arm dragging him down the hall as she started to run.

            Once at Rin's door Knocked at the door earning a not so nice reply from Rin "Go away!" she yelled.Roling her eyes Kiri ignored the reply and walked into the room. Rin turned around to see Kiri.

            "Kiri" Rin squealed as she ran and latched onto Kiri's leg which would have made her fall if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru standing behind her to catch her.

            "What happened to mommy?" Kiri asked patting Rin's head.

            "You mean I can call you mommy?"

            "Of course Rin" Sesshoumaru answered before Kiri could say anything.

            "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Rin squealed as she latched herself onto Sesshoumaru's leg.

            Later that day Rin and Kiri were playing in the garden while Sesshoumaru watched them play. Earlier that day Kiri and Rin made neacklaces, crowna and bracelets with flowers that they had picked and they all ended up on the one and only Sesshoumaru. So now he had a total of three neacklaces, four bracelets (two on each wrist) and one crown and God only knows why he didn't take them off and rip them to shreds...maybe it was Kiri, maybe she really did melt his heart of ice or maybe he was just going soft. Either way he didn't care just as long as Kiri was with him.

            _'She would indeed make a great mother to our pups' _Sesshoumaru thought. Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by Kiri jumping up and yelling.

            "Oh my gosh!" Sesshoumaru got up and ran over to Kiri

            "What is it?" he asked

            "I've been gone for two days now and my friends don't even know where I am"

            "And that's a problem?"

            "Of course it's a problem, they might be worried about me"

            "Well if you must go then you must go, but I will be going with you"

            "No wait y..you can't"

            "And why praytell can't I?"

            "Because if you come with me and Inuyasha sees you which I'm sure he will I don't want him to start his whole and I quote 'Die Sesshoumaru' deal"

            "Then what do you propose?"

            "Let me go back for a few days...let's say three to give me time to tell them"

            "Why can't you just stay here?"

            "What is this twenty questions?" Kiri breathed feeling like she was being interagated "I can't just stay here, I have to help them find the jewel shards"

            "You got three days to tell them, on the third day and your not back I'm coming to find you"

            "Deal" Kiri chearped

            "Is mommy going to leave agian?" Rin asked on the brink of tears

            Kiri knelt down to Rin's level "No Rin I will be back, I just have to go some where for a few days"

            "But you'll be back right?"

            "Right"

            "Yeah!" Rin squealed and jumped into Kiri's arms

            Kiri said her goddbye's and left to return to the vllage thinking thinking about what she's going to say to the group without Inuyasha going into revenge mode on his brother.

***** (Keade's village) *****

"I can't belive I let you talk me into staying in this stupid village untill Kiri gets back, we don't even know when she's coming back" Inuyasha said walking through the village.

            "Because it will be easier for her to find us and because i asked you" Kagome chirped behind him

            "The things I do for you"

            "I know" both Inuyasha ans Kagome walked back to the hut to wait for Kiri.

            A day later the whole group was sitting in the hut still waiting for Kiri to return. This time it was just Miroku they were talking about. It was Miroku and sango. They were talking about how Sango and Miroku have been and how much there sleeping aragements have changed meaning how close they were sleeping. Sango was in the middle of making her bright red cheeks even brighter and Miroku had a large grin when Kiri walked through the door.

            "Kiri's back" Shippo squealed

            "Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked

            "Umm...I had some business to take care of" Kiri stuttered

            "Are you sure, you sound like your hiding something" Inuyahsa mentioned

            "I'm sure. Why would I hide something frome you?"  
  


            "That's what I would like to know"

            "So when are we going to leave agian now that Kiri is back?" Sango interrupted before things got messy

            "We will leave tomrrow" Inuyasha answered

            "Well since we're not leaving untill tomrrow then I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me Sango?" Kiri questioned

            "Sure, Kagome do you want to come?"

            "No that's ok, I just had one this morning"

            "Ok then we'll be back later" Kiri and Sango got their things and left to the hot springs, little did they know that a certian Inu-hanyou was following them.

            Once at the hot springs the girls undressed and slipped into the the warm water. "So where did you go?" Sango asked with a big grin on her face

            "Umm...I uh" Kiri stuttered

            "I knew it, you went back to Sesshoumaru didn't you?"

            "Shhh, I don't want any one to hear" Kiri said trying to get Sango to be quite

            "What happened, what did you do?" Sango asked her grin getting even bigger if possible

            "I told him every thing, you know...how I feel" Kiri shyly answered

            "What did he say, what did he do?"

            "He told me that he...he loved me"

            "Really, you mean the prince of ice can actually love some one?"

            "You might not think so but he does have a heart" Kiri defended

            "You might be right...so what are you going to do now?"

            "Well I have three days to tell every one and return to the castle or he will come after me himself"

            Little did they know that Inuyasha was listening in on the whole conversation and he had enough. When sango was about to say something Inuyasha barged in.    


	17. Three Days

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 17: Three Days

            "How could you!" he yelled. 

            Both girls sank lower int the water so Inuyasha couldn't see anythig. "Inuyasha what are you doing!?" Kiri yelled but Inuyasha just ignored her.

            "He's my brother, he tried to kill us on numerous occasions, that's like betraying us. There is no way your going back!"

            "Inuyasha would you just calm down" Sango tried to reason

            "No I wont calm down, he's our mortal enemy. get out and get dressed" Inuyasha turned around so the girls could get out. Once they were dressed Inuyahsha brought them back to Keade's hut yelling at kiri. Thats how the group found out.

            The next morning the group was on there way looking for more jewel shards but something was different.

            "INUYASHA let me go, this is rediculous!" Kiri shouted

            "No way" Inuyasha yelled back. Kiri was riding on Kilala but this time not willingly. Inuyasha had some how found a way to actually tie Kiri onto Kilala where she couldn't get off.

            "You do realize that if I'm not bck in three days he will come looking for me and THIS IS THE SECOND DAY!"

            "Let him come then" Inuyasha shot back

            "INUYASHA!" 

            "Go ahead and scream, it's not going to change anything"

            "You know Sango this wasn't how I wanted every one to find out but NO mister I'm a peeking HALF-BREED had to listen in"

            "I know Kiri" Sango said walking beside her

            "Why don't you just let Kiri explain" Miroku spoke up trying to help her

            "No way" he yelled

            "Just let her explain" Kagome said

            "No, not even for you this time. Come on he's my brother, the whole and I quote 'Die Inuyasha' guy"

            "What about you and the whole I quote 'Die Sesshoumaru' huh, or did you just forget that?" Kiri shot back

            "That's different" Inuyasha defended

            "Really how?" Kiri sarcastically asked

            "All of you just stop it, I can't take it anymore" Kagome yelled. With that the group was quite as the group trugged on looking for the jewel shards.

            For the rest of the day the group was quiet except for Kiri mummbling things about Inuyasha and Inuyasha mummbling things about Kiri and Sesshoumaru. They walked all day and found no shards so they decided to stop and make camp for the night. Inuyasha never untied Kiri. 

            The next day the group was up early and heading for a little village. "You know Inuyasha that this is the third day and Sesshoumaru will come and get" kiri mentioned in an irratated voice.

            "Yeah so what's you point?" Inuyasha yawned

            "My point is that if he sees me tied up like this he's going to get mad, not to mention how unfomfortable this is"

            Inuyasha was about to say something when Sesshoumaru showed up.

            "Hello Sesshoumaru" Kiri chirped

            Sesshoumaru looked over to see Kiri tied down to Kilala "Why are you all tied up?" he calmly asked

            "I don't know, why don't you ask your brother" Kiri answered as Sesshoumau slowly turned to look at Inuyasha who already had the tetsaguia drawn and ready to attack.

            "Why is Kiri tied up?" He asked

            "So she can't go any where with you!" Inuyasha rudly answered

            "And why is that?"

            "Because all you plan to do is use her"

            "I think not" Sesshoumaru walked over to Kiri ignoring the insults from Inuyasha. As he walked over to Kiri every one in his way moved. Once he got to Kiri he started to untie the ropes "Did he hurt you?"

            "No, so don't hurt him"

            "He's not worth my time" Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk off with Kiri

            "And just where do you think your going?" inuyasha interrupted

            "Excatly where she's supposed to go. I'm taking her home"

            "You know Sesshoumaru we need Kiri to help use find the Jewel shards. Were a team and you can't just break up our team just like that" Sango broke in

            "She does kinda have a point" Kiri said

            "Very well then I will accompany you"

            "Like HELL you will" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru turned and looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha

            "Fool" Sesshoumaru said. And the argument was on.

            "Moron"

            "Half-breed"

            "Bastard"

            "Actually I had parents"

            "...FLUFFY!" Inuyasha said the only thing that came to mind

            "Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked over to Kiri raising an eye brow

            She put on an innocent face ans shruged "Don't look at me I didn't say anything" Kiri said innocently.

            "There is no way that bastard is coming with us, he'll probably try to kill us when were sleeping" Inuyasha protested

            "Alright he can come with us if you both promise that there will be no fighting in any way between the two of you" Kiri said

            "Agreed, but i won't garantee that I wont tear him to shreads if he starts something first" Sesshoumaru agreed.

            "Fine, same thing goes for me" Inuyasha sighed

            "Good now that that's taken care of we need to ga back to the castle fo a minute" Kiri chirped

            "Why do we have to go back to the castle?" Sango asked before Inuyasha started anything

            "Because I left with the intention that I was coming back in three days so I don't really have any clothes" Kiri explained "Besided i bet Sesshoumaru left Rin by herself and she can't very well stay there with Jakken"

            "Fine lets hurry up and go" Inuyasha said

            "Kiri and I will go, you will stay here" Sesshoumaru interupted

            "What!" Inuyasha tried to protest 

            "It will be faster, we should be back by this time tomrrow" Kiri reasoned

            "Fine hurry and go" Inuyasha sighed

            "Ok we'll be back tomrrow" both Kiri and Sesshoumaru took to the air. 


	18. New Group Members

**So what do you think?....please R&R**

Chapter 18: A New Group Member?

            "Miss me?"  Kiri smiled at the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

            "More than you know" he answered "And Rin was begining to think that you wern't coming back"

            "Really now?" Kiri chuckled. The two chatted all the way to the castle. When they got to the castle the were greeted by Rin 

              
            "Your back, your back, your back, I can't belive your back, you were gone so long" the little girl was talking so fast none of them could understand her. Kiri bent down, scooped up Rin and started her way walking to the castle with Sesshoumaru following in her footsteps.

            "How would you like to go on a little adventure with me and Sesshoumaru and some friends for a while?" Kiri asked

            "Really? I want to go, whendo we leave?"

            "As soon as we get packed" Sesshoumaru answered

            "Yeah" Rin laughed as she jumped out of Kiri's arms and ran to her room

            "I will help he pack" Kiri said as she walked off

            "Remember only thi important things" Sesshoumaru said

            "Right" Kiri helped Rin pack with much exsotion. She was able to talk Rin into bringing four pairs of clothes and one toy. Once she was done with Rin Kiri packed her own bag which also concluded of four pairs of clothes but she also had bath supplies, hair supplies and a few other things. When everyone was done packing they met at the front gate of the castle. Sesshoumaru took Kiri's and Rins's bags so Kiri was able to carry Rin as they flew.

            "Ready?" Sesshouamru asked

            "Yep" Kiri answered "Ready for your first flying lesson Rin?"

            "Yeah lets go" Rin squealed. With that they left to return to the group.

***** (Next day) *****

Inuyasha has been  impasinately waiting for the two to return with their things and Rin. Shippo was happy because now he would have some one else to play with that was around his own age. Sango and Miroku calmly waited but getting more nervous wvery minute hoping Inuyasha won't start anything when they get back. Kagome tried to ge Inuyasha to calm downbut no no avial.

            "What's taking them so long?"

            "Were right here" Kiri laughed behind Inuyasha

            "We took a break, Rin need to eat and i would appricate it if you woildn't use such language around her" Sesshoumaru stated

            Inuyasha said one word "Feh" and started walking "Come on I hered a rumor about a shard" The group followed being careful around Sesshouaru not wanting to upset him. Kiri just smiled and laughed.

            A few weeks had gone by. The group was getting used to Sesshoumaru being around. They were no longer as afraid of him as they used to be, just a little nervous. There were good things and there were bad things about Sesshoumaru being in the group. The bad thing was of the arguments that he and Inuyasha had but they had yet to actually start fighting. The good thing was that the girls no longer had to threaten the boys when they took their bathes because they knew Sesshoumaru would never let Inuyasha or Miroku spy on the girls especialy if Kiri was with them.

            Kiri was back to her usual enerjetic and playful self. When ever Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started arguing she was always the one to stop it with the occasional 'sit' from Kagome if the argument got too out of hand. Just like Kagome having a thing with Inuyasha's ears, Kiri had a fasanation with Sesshoumaur's tail. She would constantly pet his tail. Sesshoumaru didn't really mind her petting his tail every once in a while but she didn't do it every once in a while, it was all the time, night and day bearly ever stopping it was like she's hooked on it. And she did it all to bug Sesshoumaru.

            With Rin in the group Shippo had a new friend to play with. The good thing was that they were the same age and had lots of the same intrests. Shippo would intertain Rin with his fox fire and shapeshifting. Miroku and Sango have been getting unusually close. Sango no longer complains as much when Miroku gropes her, she just pretends that she doesn't notice it. The group noticed it and decided to say something about it every chance they get except Sesshoumaru. He basically ignores everyone but Kiri and Rin.

            "Inuyasha I'm tired lets rest" Kiri complained

            "No way we've been traveling only half the day" Inuyasha denied

            "But look Rin's tired" Kir said looking down at the sleeping form in her arms.

            "Lets at least stop for a little break" Sango butted in

            "Fine we'll stop for a little while just stop ganging up on me" The group stopped at a convient stream so Kagome could fill her water bottles. Handing a bottle of water to Kiri Kagome sat down leaning agianst a tree. Kiri offered the water to Rin who was begginging to wake up.

            "Here Rin take a drink" Rin took the bottle and drank then handed it back to Kiri who then handed it to Sesshoumaru "Thirsty?" Kiri said waving the bottle in front of Sesshoumaru who was leaning agianst a tree wiht both his eyes closed.

            Opening one eye he replied "Have you had anything to drink yet?"

            "Well no"

            "Then no, not untill you had your fill"

            "Fine" Kiri sighed then took a drink " There now are you thirsty?"

            "Yes" Sesshouamru took a drink then handed it back to Kiri who put it back in her bag.

            "You might want to refill that" Inuyasha sugested

            "Why?" Kiri asked pulling her water bottle back out of the bag

            "Because we'll be going through a vast wasteland where there will be little to no water and probably very little food" Miriku answered

            "How long will we be traveling through it?" Kagome asked

            "I don't know, could be weeks but the good thing is that we don't have to worry about fighting any demons because no one goes there" Inuyasha stated

            "But you do have to worry about starving to death" Sesshouamru added

            "I hope I brought enough raman: Kagome mentioned 

            "We just have to ration our food" Sango said

            "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and I could take smaller rations then the rest if you two agree" Miroku mentioned looking at both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

            "Fine with me" Inuyasha answered

            Sesshoumaru answered with just a nodd of his head.

            "Well I better go refill our water supplies then" Kiri said hoping up and offering a hand out to Rin "Do you want to come too Rin?"

            "Yeah Rin wants to go"

            "Comming Kagome?" Kiri asked

            "Yep" She simply stated walkin over to Kiri with Shippo on her shoulder. 

            A few minutes later the girls and Shippo came back with everyone ready to leave.They travled until they came to the edge of the wastlands. They decide to stop and rest fo the night wanting to have as much strenght as possible for the next day.

            "When we travel through the wastelands we have get through there as fast as possible. We don't want to keep stopping and taking our time" Miroku spoke up.

            "so you mean stop as less as possable?" Kagome asked

            "Yes" was the simple reply from Miroku

            "we should all get some sleep then" Kiri yawned leaning agianst Sesshoumaruwith Rin who insatly wrapped his tail around her. 


	19. Wastelands

**_Here is the story. Sorry for making you wait for so long I had computer problems including family problems._**

**_Before we start with the story i would like to thank TwilightAngel and Tacitblade my only two reviewers for reviewing. It means alot to me thank you._**

Chapter 19:Wastelands  
  
(Morning)   
  
Everyone was up with the sun and ready to leave. After a small breakfast they enerted the wastelands. They have been taveling for about five hours now with no break. Inuyasha was back to being his good old slave driver self and loving it.  
  
"There's not much to look at around here" Kiri stated  
  
"Well its a wasteland" Inuyasha snorted  
  
"Well excuse me for saying something you grumpy old flea bag" Kiri sighed looking at a dead tree  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth  
  
"Hum...what...did you say something Inuyasha?" Kiri looked over at Inuyasha with a confused face.  
  
Don't you start with that 'I have no idea what your talking about' thing agian" Inuyasha yelled coming dangerously close to straingling the female hanyou.  
  
"but Inuyasha I honestly have no idea what your talking about" Kiri started petting Sesshoumaru's tail compleatly ignoring Inuyasha."I'm going to ask you one more time Kiri. What. did. you. say?" Inuyasha dragged out every word.  
  
"Oooh your tail is so soft, I think I wan't to...hug it!" Kiri squealed clamping onto Sesshoumaru's tail and starring at it like it was the most fasinating thing in the world. Thus causing Inuyasha to growl by being ignored and laughed at.  
  
"Just calm down Inuyasha she does this to you all the time. She's just playing" Kagome said patting him on the arm.   
  
"Feh, what ever" with one last look at Kiri Inuyasha walked off. Unable to keep it in any longer Kiri burst out laughing earning a glare from Inuyasha.  
  
The group traveld on. Kiri no longer latched onto Sesshoumaru's tail and now carrying Rin. "Rin is thirsty" the litte girl declared form Kiri's back.  
  
"Here you go" Kiri said handing her the bottle of water "Just take a little sip, we need to save as much as possible"  
  
"Ok" Rin chirped. She took a sip and handed it back to Kiri.  
  
(later)   
  
"We've been traveling for four days now and were runing out of water" Shippo complained. Shippo was agian sitting on Kagome's shoulder as she and Sango were riding on a transformed Kilala. Kiri was carrying Rin agian walking next to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Miroku were walking on either side of Kilala.  
  
"Hey Kiri fly up and see if you can see anything" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right, hang on Rin"  
  
"Ok" Rin squealed as Kiri flew up into the air. Once there Kiri looked around "Rin doesn't see anything" Rin announced.  
  
"Same with me" Kiri sighed. Slowly Kiri decended back to the ground landing next to Inuyasha "nothin" Kiri simply stated. With a huge groan the group moved on.  
  
(Later)   
  
"Inuyasha can we please rest?" Kagome pleaded  
  
"Yeah we could all use a little rest" The group stoped and Kagome went through her bag.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha I think we have a problem" Kagome spoke softly  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We only have two boxes of ramen left"  
  
"and we're running out of water" Kiri said holding her last bottle of water half empty.  
  
"This can't be good" Miroku sighed  
  
"Now what?" Sango asked  
  
"We keep moving" everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru "the more we travel the faster we get out"   
  
"Rin is tired and hungry" Rin wined  
  
"I am too" Shippo added  
  
"You can ride on Kilala and rest" Sango offered  
  
"Thats a good idea" Kiri said as he sat Rin on Kilala. Kagome put Shippo on Kilala as well and the group moved on.  
  
A few hours later the group stopped fpr the night. It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha's turn to be human. Kagome made a box of ramen and offered it to Inuyasha who reclined. She then offered it ti all the other men who also reclined. Deciding to give up on them she handed the children some food then gave Sango her food. She handed a bowl to Kiri.  
  
"No thank you" Kiri smiled  
  
"But Kiri you must eat" Miroku tried to persuade.  
  
"I'm not hungry and besides the kids need it more than me" Kiri reasoned  
  
"Well alright" Kagome sighed  
  
Kiri handed Rin the bottle of water. Once Rin was done Kiri handed the bottle to Sesshoumaru "Thirsty?"   
  
"Have you had anything to drink?" Sesshoumaru questioned raising an eyebrow  
  
"No but I'm not thirsty" Kiri answered  
  
"First your not hungry and now your not thirsty?" He continued  
  
"Right" She answered agian  
  
"When are you going to be hungry ar thirsty?"  
  
"What is this twenty questions?" Kiri asked sarcastically "I'm fine, I don't need any thing...are you thirsty or not?"  
  
"No I am not" Sesshoumaru finally answered. Kiri sighed and sat down next to Sesshoumaru ignoring every one who was staring. It's not every day you get to see the Lord of the Western Lands arguing with some one.  
  
Deciding that now would be a good time to interupt Inuyasha broke the silence "Tomrrow we travel all day with as little stops as possible. We don't stop at night, we keep going. We are running out of supplies and we need to get out of here"  
  
"But what about Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked  
  
"They can be carried by us or Kilala" Inuyasha answered  
  
"But that night Kiri will be human, she's weak ant tired as it is" Sango spoke up glancing at Kiri who was leaning agianst Sesshoumaru with her eyes closed. "We are all weak"  
  
"Well you, Miroku, and the kids can ride on Kilala, I can carry Kagome and if need be Sesshouamru can carry Kiri" Inuyasha explained  
  
"All you guys need to worry about are the kids, I'll be fine, I'm not human yet" Every one turned to look at Kiri. Kagome was about to say something but Sesshouamru beat her to it.  
  
"You haven't eaten or drank anything today, your not a full demon you can't go days without food or water" Kiri tried to say something but was silenced "you are already weak from the lack of food and sleep in your hanyou form"  
  
"Like I said, I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep now" Kiri sighed finally laying down. Every one decided to put the subject to rest for the night and get some sleep.  
  
Every one woke early in the morning. The Kids were still sleeping on Kilala. The group walked for hours. After a while Sango and Miroku ended up riding on Kilala while Inuyasha carried Kagome. Sesshouamru was starting to worry. Kiri was starting to sway as she walked. Every time Kiri would trip Sesshouamru would catch her. Kiri wouldn't say anything only look up and smile. They all traveled in silence never uttering a word only a little sigh here and there. Every one was so tired not even Miroku tried anything with Sango.  
  
Just like Inuyasha had said they travled at night even when Kiri turned human. Now that Kiri had turned human she had become even weaker.After arguing with Kiri about letting him carry her Sesshoumaru finally picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. For about and hour Kiri argued and protested. After getting tired she gave up. The group only stopped once so Sesshoumaru could move a sleeping kiri to his back. Later on only Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kilala were awake and still walking. No on said anything. It seems that no noise came from anywhere. Since they started traveling they haven't seen any form of life. Not even a mouse or a bird flying over head. It seemed that nothing wanted to live in this wasteland. So they walked in silence not uttering a word untill a sleepy voice spoke up.  
  
"Look, I think I see green up ahead" Kiri had woken up to see a green line of the new forrest they were coming upon.

**_So what do you think? Please review._**


	20. I Think It's A Dog Thing

Chapter 20:I think it's a dog thing  
  
"That's the forrest" Inuyasha replied "we're almost there"  
  
"There better be a hotspring some where over there" Kiri mummbled  
  
"Yeah I desperatly need a bath" Kagome was now awake with the rest of the group.  
  
"Feel up to a run little brother?" Sesshouamru questioned  
  
"What you mean a race?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"You can call it that" Sesshoumaru replied smoothly  
  
"Your on" Inuyasha yelled and they both took off still carrying the girls. The two brothers ran at an inhuman speed dodging tree branches and jumping over fallen trees and ditches.  
  
Kagome looked over to her right and saw Sesshoumaru running equally to Inuyasha " Faster" she yelled "We can beat them"  
  
Sesshoumaru herd Kagome's yell for Inuyasha to go faster and sped up. Griping Kiri tighter so she wouldn't fall Sesshoumaru jumped over a huge ditch. Soon Sesshoumaru was in the forrest helping Kiri build a fire. Inuyasha arrived a few minutes later to see both Kiri and Sesshoumaru leanning agianst a tree.  
  
"Your late little brother" Sesshoumaru said smirking at Inuyasha   
  
"Feh, I waited for Kilala and the rest" Inuyasha said as the cat walked in carrying the rest of the group.  
  
"What ever you say" Sesshoumaru sighed.   
  
For the rest of the night the group slept. Kagome was curled in Inuyasha's arms as wad Kiri in Sesshoumaru's. Sango and Miroku slept close to the fire while Shippr and Rin curled up sleeping with a transformed Kilala. When they decided to wake up the next day it wasn't untill mid afternoon and they still wanted to sleep. They would have too if three women didn't bugg every one to get up so they could find a lake or a hot spring. Within an hours time a lake was finnaly found.  
  
"Well it's not as good as a hot spring but it works for me" Kagome said.  
  
"I don't care what it is as long as I get a bath" Sango sighed  
  
"Alright us girls are going to take a bath first then you guys can" Kiri announced  
  
"What ever" Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree  
  
"Come on Rin let's go take a bath" Kiri said as ahe grabbed Rin's hand  
  
"Ok" Rin chirpped  
  
About an hour and a half later the girls came back to a newly built camp and Miroku leaning agianst a tree asleep with Shippo leaning on Miroku also asleep. Inuyasha was in a tree like he usually was sleeping. Right across from Inuyasha in another tree was Sesshoumaru leaning agianst the trunk of the tree for support and his right leg dagling slightly rocking back and forth.  
  
Both Kagome and Kiri were staring up at the two brothers. Leanning over to Kiri Kagome said "Why do they always sleep in trees?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe it's a dog thing" Kiri answered. Shurgging it off the girls let them sleep. "I think theres a stream sdome where around here where we can refill our bottles" Kiri said grabbing her bag and taking her things out "Give me your bottles and I'll fill them up for you" the other girls handed over there bottles. Kiri packed the bottles in her bag and left with Rin.  
  
A few minutes after Kiri and Rin left Sesshoumaru and Miroku were the first to wake. Inuyasha on the other hand was still sound asleep. A sleepy eyed Shippo walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry"  
  
"Ok Shippo I'll see if I can find some food" Kagome sighed " Maybe I could find some berries or something"  
  
"Inuyasha and I will go hunting" Kagome turned around to look at Sesshouamru.  
  
"Thank you...but the only problem is waking him up" Kagome pointed over to the sleeping form of Inuyasha.  
  
"That is not a problem" Sesshouamru said. Sesshouamru picked up a rocke and threw it at Inuyasha . Hitting him right in the head Inuyasha fell unceresmonly to the ground with a startled yelp.  
  
What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled galring at Sesshoumaru's reating form.  
  
"Come, we're going hunting" Sesshoumaru simply stated. Grubbling Inuyasha followed.  
  
Kiri returned to find the camp nearly empty. "Where is every one?"  
  
"Miroku and Shippo went to go get wood, Kagome is at the lake claening some clothes, and Sesshoumaru ans Inuyasha went hunting for food" Sango said.  
  
"Ok...wait you mean Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both went hunting...together?"  
  
"Yeah" Sango shook her head  
  
"You do know that they don't get along together right?"  
  
"There just going to get food, I highly dout that their going to rip each other's throats out" Sango reasoned.  
  
"I hope so" Kiri said as he helped Rin take the water bottles out of her bag.  
  
"Well the clothes are done" Kagome announced when she entered the camp. Mioku and Shippo came a few minutes later and started a fire. It was almost dark when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru retuned. They had four rabbits each all skinned.  
  
Kiri took the rabbits from the two "Ok, you boys can go take a bath since you haven't had one yet and we'll start the food" Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha all headded to the lake. When they returned the food was cooked and ready to eat. After they ate they went to bed.  
  
For the next two days the group stayed at the campdoing nothing but resting. They would have only stayed for a day but agian the girls kept the group where they were. To say the guys were scared of them was an understatement. They were terrified of them. So to keep from being killed by the girls the guys decided to stay. After the two days of rest the group was back on their way trying to find a village.   
  
Everyone was walking when Kiri landed in front of them "There's a village about three miles up ahead"  
  
"Now we can restock on some supplies" Kagome said.  
  
About an hour and a half later they came to the village. The moment they walked into the villare they were surrounded by the villagers. Kiri herd Sesshoumaru growl so she palced her hand on her arm to stop him. After a moment the crowd made a walk way and the village elder walked over to the group.   
  
"What does a monk, demon exterminator, a miko, two hanyou's, a demon, and a demon and a human child have to do with our village?" the elder asked  
  
"We are wonderes, we tavel from village to village offering our help to those who are in need of exterminating" Miroku said  
  
"Exterminating you say?" the elder asked "in fact we do have a problem, most of our children have been getting sick, we fear it might be a demon"  
  
"We should check it out, i sence a jewel shard near by" Kagome advised  
  
Ok, where are the children?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"This way follow me" The elder led them to a hut where the village kept the children. About ten children were in the hut. Everyone walked into the hut with the excpetion of Kiri and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had refused to go inside saying that he couldn't stand there stench. Kiri stayed outside to watch Rin and Shippo, and to make sure that Seshoumaru wouldn't kill anyone who tried to touch him.  
  
Inside the hut Miroku and Kagome found out what was making the children sick. It was a small statue that hused a small weasle demon.   
  
Miroku walked out of the hut to the village elder "There is a small weasle demon living within a statue, It is slowly stealing the souls from the children"  
  
"Oh my is there anything we can do?" The elder asked  
  
"Yes we can get rid of it but we only ask a little fee"   
  
"yes, yes anything"  
  
"We are out of supplies and we only wish to restock it"  
  
"Yes we will give you as much as you need" 


	21. Something Fimiliar

Chapter 21: Something Familiar  
  
(Later)   
  
"Man that demon was easy. It didn't even stand a chance," Inuyasha gloated.  
  
"Yep, and we even got a Jewel shard," Kagome said.  
  
"And look at all the stuff we got!" Shippo added.  
  
"Yep, a whole lot of stuff!" Rin giggled.  
  
"At least, the children are better," Sango said.  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Rin.  
  
"I want to go to Keade's," Kiri answered.  
  
"Yeah, and I want to see my family and restock our medical supply," Kagome added.  
  
"Then let's go to Keade's," every one turned to stare at Inuyasha like he had grown a third arm.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You mean your actually letting us go to Keade's?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't say anything Kagome, he might change his mind," Sango whispered.  
  
Just then Kiri walked up and circled around Inuyasha, "Ok, who are you and what did you do to the real Inuyasha?" causing every one to laugh.  
  
"Never mind," Inuyasha sighed and pushed past every one.  
  
"Does this mean we have to go through the wasteland again?" Shippo asked  
  
"Unfortunately, yes" Kagome answered.  
  
Rin doesn't want to go through the wasteland," Rin whined.  
  
"Yeah, but this time since we have more energy and know how far it, is we can get across it faster" Kiri said.  
  
"How?" RIn asked.  
  
"Well, we can fly."   
  
"How do you expect all of us to fly?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eybrow.  
  
"Well I was thinking Kagome, Sango, and Miroku could ride on Kilala. I could carry Shippo and Rin and well...you could give Inuyasha a ride on your cloud" Kiri smiled.  
  
"There is no way I am going to ride on that cloud of his!" Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha it won't be that bad, besides you went hunting together and nothing happened," Kagome reasoned.  
  
"NO"  
  
"But it will be a lot faster that way, and Sesshoumaru doesn't mind," Kiri said earning a look from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You won't get him to ride on it," Sesshoumaru pointed out.  
  
"Why?" Kiri asked.  
  
"Because when we were younger-"  
  
"And when we actually got along," Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Like I said. When we were younger he used to like riding on my cloud until one day he fell off...now he will refuse to go on it," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Oh, well then Inuyasha can ride with Kilala and Kagome can ride with Sesshoumaru," Kiri exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Everyone agreed to the plan. Once they made it to the edge of the wastland the group stopped for the day and would leave in the morning.   
  
"It took us about six days to cross the wasteland by foot. By flying we could reduce that time by half," Miroku said "and we could even stop and rest at night"  
  
So what, we fly all day and rest all night?" Kiri asked.  
  
"That would be the idea," Sesshoumaru said wryly. Kiri stuck her tongue out at the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
The next morning the group was on their way across the wasteland. Kilala was carrying Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Kiri was carrying Rin and Shippo and Sesshoumaru was carrying Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Kiri called, flying over beside Sesshoumaru "Want to take Shippo for a while? After a while they tend to get heavy."  
  
"Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the cloud, "Sure, I bet we could even hold Rin if you want," Kagome reached over and took Shippo off Kiri's back. Kiri then moved Rin from her arms to her back.  
  
"Rin do you want to ride with Sesshoumaru and Kagome?" Kiri asked.  
  
"No I like flying with Mommy," Rin held tighter on Kiri's shoulders.   
  
"Ok then."  
  
(That night)   
  
"Kagome, can I borrow your brush?" Kiri whined.  
  
"Sure Kiri, but you know you should put your hair up so it won't get tangled." Kagome laughed handing Kiri her brush.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kiri walk off trying to brush her hair slightly shaking his head every time he heard her say "ow."  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, I hate my hair, ow, ow why does my hair have to be so long?" Kiri complained.  
  
"I can cut it for you if you like," Kagome said holding a pair of scissors.  
  
"No, no that's ok, I like my hair the way it is." Kiri sat down next to Sesshoumaru finishing her hair, then starting on Rin's.  
  
"But a minute ago you were complaining about how you hated your hair and why it's so long," Sesshoumaru teased.  
  
"I lied," Kiri stated.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep" Miroku advised. Every one agreed and went to bed.   
  
The next day Kiri braided her hair and the group set off. In two days the group made it out of the wasteland. They travled three more days and made it to keade's. Sango and Miroku restocked their supplies while Kagome went back to her era so she could get some more medical supplies and visit with her family. Once everything was ready the group set out agian.  
  
Eveyone was walking down the road while Kiri flew up ahead to see if a village was near by. "Look Mommy's back" Rin yelled when she saw Kiri above the trees.  
  
"There's a village about four miles up ahead of us" Kiri said in a distracted voice as she landed.  
  
"Is smonething wrong Kiri?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"Huh?...No this place just seems familiar....that's all."   
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know--it just seems familiar."  
  
"Well, once we get there we can find out why it seems so familiar," Inuyasha said, "come on, let's get going," and with that the group moved on.  
  
The village was not in good shape, most of its buildings were damaged or completely broken. When the villagers saw the group approach they all ran and hid amongst the run-down houses. The group stopped and looked around the village.   
  
"Something's not right here." Kagome said, looking around.  
  
"I agree, there is an ominous feeling in this village," Miroku added.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My village." Every one turned to look at Kiri.  
  
"This is your village?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes," they all watched Kiri walk ahead of them, "This is where I used to live, of course, it didn't look this bad."  
  
A woman crawled out from behind the rubble, "Kiri, Kiri is that you?"  
  
Kiri turned to look at the woman. "Yes?"  
  
"It is you! I can't believe you're back, we've all been so worried about you" the villager continued.  
  
"Do I know you?" Kiri asked.  
  
"Well I hope so, I've only been your best friend!"   
  
"Tio?" Kiri smiled and ran over to give the woman now known as Tio a hug. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I you!" Tio giggled. Seeing that the travelers were safe and friendly the villagers started to come out of their hiding spots.  
  
"Tio, I need to ask you a question," Kiri said.  
  
"Yes of course, but first let's go inside where it's more comfortable," Tio grabbed Kiri's hand and walked towards a hut pulling Kiri along behind her. "Come, follow me" she yelled to the others, who quickly followed.  
  
Everyone sat down inside the hut. "So what did you want to ask me?" Tio asked as she sat down too.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kiri stated.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The village never looked like this and it just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Oh, that....ever since your father died and you left, the village has been a mess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Naraku wants his debt paid back."  
  
"Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up.  
  
"Inuyasha sit down," Kiri scolded. Turning back to Tio, Kiri continued. "What debt?"  
  
"The one your father owes."  
  
"But my father is dead," Kiri said, confused.  
  
"Yes, but like with all debts, when the person who owes the debt dies, then it gets passed down to the next member in the family."   
  
"So now I owe the debt?" Tio nodded her head. "But I can't pay him; I don't have any money!"  
  
"But you must, Naraku will never leave us alone untill his debt is repaid. He attacks our village every day, and he won't stop until he is repaid." Tio pleaded.  
  
Kiri turned to the group "What can I do?"  
  
"There is nothing we can do," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But I have to help them, it's my village!" Kiri protested.  
  
"We can't do anything," Inuyasha said. Kiri was about to protest some more when Sesshoumaru stood up growling.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
"Who?" Sango asked.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha stood up.  
  
Just then Naraku appeared in the door way of the hut. "Ah, Kiri, it's been a while since I've seen you."  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"To collect my fee" Naraku said in a smooth voice.  
  
"What is the fee?" Kiri asked, standing behind Sesshoumaru and gripping his shirt.  
  
"Simple. Your father owed a great debt which he would never be able to pay off so he decided to give me one thing that would pay the whole thing off. Unfortunately, when he died, it left. But now that it's back, I've come to collect."  
  
"Collect what?" Kiri asked Naruku, with evident uneasiness sounding in her voice.  
  
"You, Kiri." 


	22. Payment

Chapter 22: Payment  
  
Naraku smiled maliciously. "Your father sold you to me. You belong to me now."   
  
"No" Kiri breathed, gripping Sesshoumaru's shirt even tighter.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled in a deep, threatening tone, wrapping his tail tightly around Kiri, "She is going no where with you."  
  
"But I own her now; she was signed over to me before her father died," Naraku smiled as he pulled a contract from his robes, "And you of all people should know that a contract signed in blood can not be broken, Sesshoumaru."   
  
"She's not going anywhere with you," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Either she comes with me or I continue destroying this village and every one in it. You wouldn't want that now would you, Kiri?"  
  
"Ok...but you have to swear to leave this village and my friends alone." Kiri whispered.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face Kiri, "I won't let you go"  
  
"You must," Kiri turned to Rin and knelt down.  
  
"Where are you going Mommy?"  
  
"I just have a little business to take care of, but I will be back, okay?"  
  
"You promise?" Rin asked.  
  
"I promise," Kiri gave Rin a hug then turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'll come get you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I know," Kiri pulled Sesshoumaru into a tight embrace.  
  
"I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again" Sesshoumaru whispered in Kiri's ear so only she could hear him. Kiri gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss then walked over to Naraku. Together they exited the hut.  
  
"MOMMY!" Rin cried and ran out of the hut. When she got outside they were gone. "Come back Mommy," Rin fell to the ground crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut and picked up the crying girl, "We will get her back," he whispered. Within a couple of minutes the rest of the group had joined Sesshoumaru in the street.  
  
"We must go get her back," Miroku said.  
  
"But first we need to take the children back to your village, we can travel faster with out them," Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless voice.  
  
"Sango, Miroku and I will ride on Kilala and you can fly with Kagome and the kids" Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru. With a nod Sesshoumaru's cloud formed under his feet and took off, the rest following closely behind.  
  
(Kiri and Naraku)   
  
It was later that afternoon when Naraku and Kiri arrived at the castle. Kiri followed Naraku into the castle. Once inside Kiri stopped in her tracks and glared at Naraku's back. Naraku turned to look at her with an evil smirk.  
  
"No more joking, what do you want Naraku?"   
  
"You are skilled in a number of ways. You are very valuable to me"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the same reason you were valuable to your father," Naraku began walking down the hall again "Come, I will show you to your room. For now, you have free reign of this castle, but be warned that if you try to escape, you will be given.....restrictions."  
  
The halls were dark and the smell of miasma was thick in the air. Kiri's room was big but the same as the halls. Dark. Even with Kiri's hanyou vision she had trouble seeing everything in the room. With a snap of Naraku's fingers candles lit up around the room.  
  
There was a mattress on the floor with two blankets and a pillow. One dresser was on the left side of the wall next to an empty closet. a lone window stood on the right wall with wooden bars around it. Kiri crossed out the idea of escaping through the window. She will just have to find another way out.  
  
"I will send a maid up to fit you for some clothes" Naraku said as he walked out of the room. Once Naraku was out Kiri quickly slammed the door closed.  
  
Kiri sat on her bed staring at the bare wall in front of her. The maid had come and gone and now her closet was full of clothes. Sighing Kiri stood and walked over to the window. The bare, hard stone was cold to her feet. Looking out the window she saw dead trees; nothing out there was alive. It was just like the wasteland. Kiri touched one of the bars on the window. When she did it moved slightly. Filled with hope, Kiri grabbed the other bars one by one. They were all loose. Little by little Kiri worked on the bars. She figured that if she worked on them long enough she should be able to get them out. Hearing foot steps out side her door Kiri ran over to her bed and sat down. Right when she got to the bed the door opened. It was Kagura.  
  
"Naraku wants you to join him for dinner" Kagura said in a flat tone.  
  
"I'm not hungry"   
  
"That was not a request," said Kagura threateningly.  
  
Kiri rose from the bed to look Kagura in the eye, "You think I'm afraid you?" Kiri growled in an even fiercer tone.   
  
"You should be"  
  
"Well, guess what...I'm not."  
  
Kagura took a step towards Kiri giving her a cold glare. Kiri didn't back down and returned Kagura's cold glare.  
  
"Now, now we don't want any fights," Kagura and Kiri turned to look at Naraku. "And dinner is getting cold."  
  
"Yes Naraku," Kagura's glance dropped to the floor as she exited the room.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" Naraku asked Kiri.  
  
"No I'm not, being here just ruined my appetite," Kiri bit out, causing Naraku to chuckle.  
  
"Even though you are not hungry, you will still join me for dinner, I enjoy your company," seeing that Kiri wasn't going to move, he added, "We can make this easy or we can make this hard" with that Kiri grudgingly followed.  
  
In the dinning room every one ate in silence except Kiri. She stuck by her word and refused to eat. Naraku sat at the head of the table, Kiri at his left, and Kagura and Kanna at his right.  
  
"Come Kiri eat something," Naraku said, sliding a bowl of rice in front of her.  
  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Kiri said in a bored tone.  
  
"I say let her starve," Kagura said.   
  
"Are you trying to start something?" Kiri said with a deadly voice.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you be the judge of that," Kagura growled.   
  
"As much as I like a good show while I eat I don't want my property ruined," Naraku cut in.  
  
"Yes Naraku," Kagura said.  
  
"Boy, he just has you wrapped aroud his little finger doesn't he?" Kiri said with a smirk.  
  
"May I be excused?" Kagura asked then left the room when Naraku nodded.  
  
"You can go as well Kanna," Naraku offered.  
  
"Since you are not eating I will take you to your room" Naraku stood up waiting for Kiri to do the same. When she did Naraku started towards her room. "As I said before, you may have free reign of this castle starting tomorrow, but remember, if you try to escape you will be restricted."  
  
"Whatever," Kiri sighed.  
  
Once at the room, Naraku opened the door. Kiri was about to enter the room when Naraku roughly grabbed her arm. "Remember Kiri we can either make this easy or we can make this hard. It's your choice."  
  
"So you said," Kiri winced when Naraku tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
Naraku brought his hand up to cup her cheek, tracing the scar on her face. It started at the corner of her eye and went down diagonally to her chin. "It's a shame I left a scar, It's strange though, youkai normally won't scar. Even a hanyou normally won't scar...pity."  
  
"If you feel bad about giving me a scar maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill me" Kiri pulled her face from his hand.  
  
"I didn't try to kill you, I would never try kill my own property...I was merely using you to leave a message for you friends," Naraku smiled.  
  
"You almost killed me," Kiri bit out.  
  
"A couple days rest and your hanyou abilities would have healed you....speaking of hanyou's, when do you change into a human like all hanyou's do?"  
  
"That's none of your damn business."  
  
"My, such language. I didn't know you had such a broad vocabulary"  
  
"Yeah, well if you don't let me go to bed you'll see how big my vocabulary can get," Kiri growled.  
  
"Very well then," Naraku released Kiri. Once Kiri was in her room she slammed her door shut. Smiling to himself, Naraku walked down the hall.  
  
Kiri walked over to the window and gazed out at the moon. "Five more days...better get to work," Kiri sighed and started working at the bars on the window.  
  
By the time Kiri decided to go to bed she was able to get the first bar out. She set it back in it's place making sure it looked like she hadn't touched it. Yawning, Kiri walked over to her bed. She pulled the small blanket over her and went to sleep. 


	23. Counting Down the Days

Chapter 23: Counting down the days  
  
Kiri walked through a garden that seemed so fimiliar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She walked around a little more. Seeing a cherry tree and a pond she realized that it was Sesshouamru's garden that she was in. Something caught her in the corner of her eye. Behind the cherry tree something sat. Being her cerious self Kiri headed towards the tree. The closer she got the clearer the object became. It was a person with silver hair.  
  
Smilimg to herself Kiri continued towards the figure 'Seshoumaru' she thought happily. Once there she tapped the figure on the shoulder. Slowly it turned around. Kiri let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Sesshoumaru smiled up at her. 'This has to be a dream. Sesshoumaru is actually smiling' kiri thought. Sesshouamru stood up to tower over Kiri. Laughing Kiri went to hug Sesshoumaru only to go straight through him. Drawing in a sharp breath Kiri turned to Sesshouamru to see that she could slightly see through him like he was slowly dissapearing.   
  
"Don't go, not agian...I can't take it to see you leave agian!" she cried. Kiri ran to grabb Sesshoumaru only mannaging to go through him and fall on the ground. Not wanting to see him Kiri just layed there on the ground stearing off into space. Eventually Kiri sat up and looked at where Sesshouamru last stood. He was gone. Every thing was slowly getting dimmer. Soon every thing was dark and Kiri was alone. Kiri couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to be alone in this hell hole with Naraku. Taking in a long breath of air Kiri let go of a loud scream.  
  
"SESSHOUAMRU!" kiri quickly sat up screaming his name. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat causing her blanket to cling to her. Kiri layed back down to try and get some sleep. Kiri lay awake the rest of the night.  
  
"Miss. Kiri, Miss. Kiri" Kiri groaned and roled over at the voice.  
  
"Go away" Kiri growled  
  
"But miss Kiri you need to get up, breackfast is ready"  
  
"I don't care, I'm not hungry"  
  
"But you must eat something, you didn't eat last night"  
  
"Just go away!" Kiri yelled sitting up in her bed. The maid jumped back startled. Feeling a pain of guilt Kiri added "I'll be there in a couple of minutes" the maid bowed and left the room.  
  
Kiri slowly got out of bed and walked to the closet. She pulled out a blood red Kimono and sighed. The only colors she had were blood red and black. Sighing agian Kiri put the kimono on. After finding her hair brush she brushed her hair out letting it hang loose spilling down her back. Since she met Sesshoumaru it had grown much longer. It was probably a little longer than Sesshouamru's. She slipped her sandals on and walked out of the room. Not knowing her way around Kiri followed the scent of food to the dinning room.  
  
Upon entering Kiri found a bowl of fruit sitting on the table. Kiri made her way to the table and sat down eying the bowl of fruit. Naraku caight this and smiled.   
  
"Are you still not hungry this morning?" Naraku asked  
  
"No I am not" Kagura chuckled causing Kiri to glare at her.  
  
"You will starve if you don't eat" Naraku pushed the bowl of fruit in front of Kiri.  
  
"It's better than being here" Kiri pushed the bowl away " anything is better than being here" Kiri stood up and left heading to her room.  
  
"She really is going to starve herself isn't she?" Kagura laughed.  
  
"She will eat...in time she will eat" Naraku said  
  
Kiri entered her room and went to the window to see a new scenery."Damn this castle Kiri breathed resting her head on the wall. "Five more days, I must get out before i turn human" Kiri turned to see a maid walk in.  
  
"Naraku sent me to bring you some breackfast...I will set them over on the dresser" The maid set the bowl of fruit down and left.  
  
Standing next to the window Kiri eyed the bowl of fruit still refusing to eat. Turning back to the window Kiri started wqorking st the bars hoping to forget about the food. But it didn't work, it was like the food was calling out to her.The smell alone was killing her. Letting out an anoyed sigh Kiri hit the wall and walked over to the bowl of fruit. In about fiffteen minutes the fruit was gone. Exsasperated from not getting enough sleep Kiri layed back on the bed. She soon fell into a deep sleep.   
  
When Kiri woke she guessed it was around mid afternoon. She looked around the room and found a new bowl of fruit sitting on her dresser. She gave it a puzzled look. How could she not wake up when someone entered the room?. The door was loud enough she could hear it all the way down the hall. "I must have been really tired" Kiri mummbled grabbing the bowl and setting it on her lap. Kiri looked over at he wondow "Two bars down, three mor to go" Looking down at the empty bowl Kiri stood up "Might as well" she sighed and headed out the door. "Ok let's see if I can find the kitchen" sniffing the air Kiri caught a light scent of scent of food in the air "Let's go this way" Kiri turned left and walked down the hall. Taking a right then another left Kiri found the kitchen.   
  
When she walked into the kitchen a maid came up and bowed. "Is there anything I can do for you miss?"  
  
"I just wanted to bring this bowl back and thank you for the food" Kiri said handing the bowl to the maid.  
  
"You're welcome" the maid took the bowl and handed it to one of the other servents. "Is there anything else that you wanted miss?"  
  
"Well I do kinda want a bath but I don't know who to go to for that" Kiri said nervously  
  
"Oh yes, I can take you to the springs. Come follow me"   
  
"Thank you" Kiri followed the maid down the halls.   
  
"I am Suberu the head maid here, if you need anything come to me"  
  
"yes, ok"  
  
Kiri and Suberu walked throught two double doors "This is the bathing room. There will always be at least one servent here to help"  
  
"Ok thank you" the maid bowed and left the room. The moment Suberu left Kiri was surounded by maids stripping off her clothes. "Wait a minute" Kiri stuttered "Hey don't do that, HA don't touch me there, I can bathe for myself tha-" Kiri fell into the hotspring. When she surfaced Kiri saw other servants holding soaps of different kinds. "FREEZE!" she yelled holding her hands out in front of her. Every one stopped and looked at Kiri. "I am perfectly capable of washing myself, I don't need any help"  
  
"But miss Kiri that is what we are here for" one of the servents said.  
  
"I know but I just want to relax"   
  
"Yes miss Kiri. If you need anything one of us will always be around" the servants departed and Kiri sat down leaning agianst the side of the hotspring.  
  
'At least the hot springs are nice, the servants are too...WAIT!...some of the servants in here are guys...the servant I was talking to was a guy!' Kiri turned a deep red and sunk deeper into the water 'Can this get any worse?'  
  
"Excuse miss Kiri would you like me to wash your hair?" a servant asked  
  
'Their not going to leave me alone are they?' Kiri sighed "Sure why not?"  
  
After Kiri was done with her bath she wondered around the castle for a while then went back to her room to finish with those bars on the wondow. The next three days went by the same way. Kiri would get up put on a red or black kimono, go to breakfast, take a bath, wonder the castle and avoid Naraku. Then she would go to her room and work with the bars until dinner. After dinner Kiri would stay up over half the night still working on the bars.. 


	24. Escape and Restricted

Chapter 24: Escape and Restricted  
  
Today was the day, the day after the new moon, the Kiri will escape. All the bars were set in there spots where it looked like they were never touched. The plan was set. Kiri would leave just before night hoping that when she changed Naraku wouldn't be able to find her scent.  
  
Kiri went on with her usual routine of eating breakfast, taking a bath, wondering around the castle, and trying to avoid Naraku. Today she wore a black kimono so when it became dark she would be able to blend in.  
  
It was now dusk. Time for Kiri to leave. She pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. Looking out her door Kiri made sure that no one was around. Once she was sure every thing was clear Kiri turned towards the window. Taking the bars away Kiri jumped out the window and flew down to the ground. She ran for all she was worth. She ran not wanting to fly just incase Naraku might sence her if she did. Soon she was in the forest andstill running. Even when it turned dark and Kiri was human she still ran. willing her legs to go on.  
  
Naraku opened the door to Kiri's room to find it completely empty. He found the bars to the window laying on the floor. Cursing under his breath he walked over to the window and looked out. He could see foot prints in the mud where Kiri had landed and ran into the forest. "Damn her" he cursed and jumped out the window. The search was on. Naraku followed the foot prints into the forest untill ther just dissapeard. Looking around the forest Naraku smiled "Smart girl. Masking your secnt and taking to the trees so I wouldn't be able to find you" laughing to himself Naraku started walking "But it will not be good enough"  
  
Kiri was getting tired and being human wasn't helping in jumping from tree to tree. Even masking her scent was hard. She hid some of it but not as much as she wanted to. He would still catch her scent. Not paying attention to where she was going Kiri slipped from the tree. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Not wasting a second Kiri was back up and running. She didn't even bother trying to get back up into the trees. The band on Kiri's hair caught on a branch causing her brown hair to spill out around her. With her human eyes Kiri was unable to see as well causing her to run into branches from trees and bushes. Her kimono torn all over, with scrapes and cuts Kiri kept running. She couldn't let him catch her. She had to get back to her friends. To Sesshoumaru. She didn't see the root sticking up from the ground an tripped over it. A twig snapped behind her and she went stiff. She knew who it was. It was Naraku. Even with her human sences she could smell the miasma.  
  
As fast as her human body would let her Kiri got up and ran as fast as she could. Kiri only got a few feet before she was thrown into a tree. She looked up to see Naraku standing before her.  
  
"I told you not to run off... now you will have to be restricted to certian places"  
  
Kiri tred to run agian only to be thrown back into another tree. She slid down the tree falling to the ground she leaned agianst the tree with no more streangth to move. She coughed blood trailing down her chin.  
  
"Come Kiri, it's time to go back" Naraku held out his hand.  
  
Kiri smacked it away "I'm not going any where with a bastard like you!"  
  
"Now Kiri, you don't want to get hurt more than what you already are"  
  
"No" Kiri breathed  
  
"It's not like you can run from me, you can hardly walk" Naraku reached down and lifted Kiri up holding her by her shoulders. Kir pounded on Naraku's chest each blow becoming softer and softer. Finally she collapsed into him.  
  
Kiri woke up to see her room agian. She sat up and looked at her hands "I'm not human any more...how long have I been asleep?" Kiri layed back down wencing at the slight pain of moving. As she was laying ther something felt different, then she realized it. Something was around her neck. Slowly she brought her hands up to her neck to feel what was there. It was hard like a metal choker of some kind. Frantically she tried to take the object off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"I told you if you ran you would have to be restricted" a voice said from the door way.  
  
Kiri looked up to see Naraku "What is this thing?"  
  
"It's a collar...to keep you from running off agian"  
  
"You bastard" Kiri growled  
  
"I am the only one who can take it off so trying would be futile...this is how i can keep you in line...you will obeyme"  
  
"There is no FUCKING way I will ever obey you!" Kiri screamed and ignoring the pain protests of her body she charged at Naraku.  
  
"We will see" Naraku dsaid. Suddenly the black jewel on the collar started to glow. Kiri stopped dead in her tracks and fell to her knees screaming in pain. She grasped her collar around her neck, clawing at it trying to get off, her nails scratching at her skin in the process. Sparks cracked from her body. Naraku just smiled. Kiri herd him laugh and looked up at Naraku defiantly. Ignoring the pain immetting from the collar she stood up and took a step towards Naraku only to fall down agian screaming as the pain became worse.  
  
"I told you Kiri, you will obey me. The more you try to fight me the stronger the pain becomes" Finally the jewel stopped glowing the errie black releasing Kiri from her torcher.  
  
"So is this how you control Kagura and Kanna?" Kiri panted trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No, I hold something far more dear to them"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"As you know they are a part of me but what you don't know is that i hold their hearts in the palm of my hands"  
  
Kiri gasbed "Your a monster!"  
  
"Yes but you will get used to it" Naraku chucled. Before he left the room he said " Be a good girl and get some rest" 


	25. Back to my Village

Chapter 25: Back to my village  
  
(Inuyasha and Group)   
  
The group has been traveling non-stop trying to find Kiri. Withe out Shippo and Rin the others were able to travel faster. Sesshoumaru was not doing very good. He cut himself off from everything, her wouldn't talk to any one, he hardly slept, and ate little. Even a demon had to rest and eat.  
  
Currently the group has stopped for the night. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat by the fire waiting for the ramen to be done. Sesshoumaru was sitting up in a tree sucluding himself from every one. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't admit it but her was begining to worry about his brother. Every night Sesshoumaru would sit in a tree and stare at the stars not saying a word. When ever some one would offer him food he would ignore them refusing to eat.  
  
When the ramen was done it was passed out to every one. Inuyasha took his bowl and walked over to the tree that Sesshouamru was sitting in "Hey Sesshouamru...here you need to eat something"  
  
Inuyasha didn't expect what Sesshoumaru said next "It's been eight days now and we still haven't found her...why?"  
  
Inuyasha handed hes food to Kagome and jumped into the tree with Sesshouamru "You know as well as I do that it's hard to find Naraku unless he want's to be found and with his castle being able to move makes it even harder to find him. For all we know the castle can appear right in front of us" getting an evil idea Inuyasha smirked "You know when kiri get's back she won't want to see you all skin and bones so..." Inuyasha pushed Sesshouamru off the tree "you might want to eat something!" Inuyasha hollered after him.  
  
Sesshouamru fell from the tree and landed not so gracefully on the ground "Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Relax your a demon, it's not like your going to hurt yourself" Inuyasha laughed  
  
"SIT"  
  
"AHHHH" Inuyasha fell "What was that for?"  
  
"That was mean Inuyasha" Kagome scolded as she handed Sesshouamru a bowl of ramen.  
  
"Yeah well I had to get him out of the tree some how"  
  
"Still you could have been nicer about it"  
  
"Yeah fine just as long as he eats something" Inuyasha sat down "we will leave as soon as possible tommrow"  
  
(Kiri)   
  
Ever since Kiri got the collar her life has been hell. After days of fighting Naraku and the pain of the collar Kiri gave up. There was nothing she could do about it, she had to do as he said. Since Naraku had control of Kiri her let her pick out a wepon because she would need some kind of defence if she ran into any kind of trouble while carrying out his orders. She had picked out her favorite. Twin daggers. Kiri still had the same room only she got a little better bed and a mirror was placed in the corner of her room. At the moment Kiri stood in front of her mirror in a blood red kimono. She had cut her hair since it was almost dragging on the floor. Now it came just a little above her knees. Half of her hair was up with some hanging down to frame her face. Her daggers were sliped in her belt, one on each side. Ther she stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflexion. The golden collar around her neck that held a black gem. The key to her pain. Scratch marks were still healing and she hoped that they wouldn't scar. She was getting ready for her next job Naraku was sending her on.She was to go to a village and collect the money that they owed. If she refused she was to slaughter them all. Sighing to herself she left the room. Leaving the castle Kiri took off to the village she used to know. THe one where Tio lived.  
  
Upon landing at the village every one ran for cover "Relax, I just want to talk to who ever is in charge here" Kiri called out. No one came. "Alright, I'm going to give you till the count of five then I'm going to start blowing things up" Kiri held out her hand holding something like an energy ball glowing a light purple tint. "One..." no one came "Two..." She was answered by silence "Three...four...fi-"  
  
"Alright I'll come out just put that thing away" a voice called out  
  
"Thank you" Kiri smirked droping her hand, the eerergy ball dissapearing. When a person steped out from behind the rubble Kiri realized who it was "Tio...your in charge of this place?"  
  
"Yes Kiri I am...what do you want?"  
  
"I'm just here to collect the money that you owe Naraku that's all"  
  
"So your working for Naraku now?"  
  
"Is that so? well I don't have the money right now, but tommrow I should"  
  
"That's not good enough, I need the money today"  
  
"can't I give it to you tommrow?"  
  
"I won't be here tommrow damn it" Kiri grabbed Tio by the front of her shirt and pointed to her collar around her neck "See this? Naraku put this on me so now I have to do eveything he tells me...if you don't give me that money today I have to kill each and every one of you" Kiri pushed Tio away "I don't want to hurt you, any of you"  
  
"The thing is Kiri, we only have a little over half of the money we owe"  
  
"Damn it Tio wnat have you been doing the whole time...having a party?"  
  
"Listen it's hard to get all that money"  
  
"Fine...just give me what you have"  
  
"But what will happen you tell him?"  
  
"I don't, I'll make something up"  
  
"Thank you" Tio ran into the house. A moment later she came out holding a pouch most likely the money. Tio handed Kiri the pouch. With a quick nod Kiri left.  
  
"Where is the rest of the money?" Naraku asked  
  
"That's all they had" Kiri sighed  
  
"And you didn't kill them?" he continued to question  
  
"The had over half of it, I mean it's not like you need any more money"  
  
"Yes but I told you that if they didn't give you what they owed then you were to kill. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes but that's all they had...I thought that would be enough"  
  
"But it's not" Suddenly the jewel lit up and Kiri was the ground trying to get the collar off "Now you will go back to there and get the rest of the money. If they do not give it to you, you will kill them, do you understand?" Naraku said over Kiri's screams. When she didn't answer the pain became worse. "Understand?" Naraku said  
  
"YES!" Kiri screamed out.  
  
"Good" Naraku walked out of Kiri's room leaving her on the floor trying to recover from his so called 'punishment'. "You have three hours before the castle moves agian" Naraku called over his shoulder. Once Kiri recovered she left for the village once agian.  
  
Kiri landed in the village with an energy ball charged and ready. "I need the rest of that money!" Kiri yelled out when Tio walked over to her.  
  
"But Kiri I thought you said that you would do something about it" Tio said  
  
"I tried but it didn't really work, see" Kiri pointed to her neck. Freash blood running down her neck to mix with her blood red Kimono. "I have no choice, either give me the money or I destroy the village"  
  
"But Kiri I told you. I don't have the money"  
  
"Then you better get every one out of here"  
  
(Sesshoumaru)   
  
"come on Sesshoumaru that's where that village is...she won't be there" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
"It's always better to start at the begining if you want to find something" Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks when a scent hit his sensitive nose. The smell of sakura blossoms. "Kiri" he whispered.  
  
Every one went dead quiet "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I can smell her...she's close" Sesshoumaru took off at a dead run "She's at the village" 


	26. Pain of the Collar

Chapter 26 :Pain of the collar  
  
Kiri was about to destroy a building when she stopped. She could sence him and he was comming fast. "Sesshouamru" That's when he showed up. Sesshouamru stood there staring at the woman in front of him. Her golden hair was darker and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She stood there staring back at him. Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. "Don't come any closer!" Kiri yelled "You must leave!"  
  
"I'm not going any where with out you" Sesshoumaru said and took another step. He didn't realize it then but now he could smell blood in the air. Kiri's blood. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"You have to leave. If Naraku comes there's no telling what I will do"  
  
"What do you mean?" agian he took another step. He was an arms length away from her and he could clearly see the blood on her neck. "What happened. why are you bleeding, and what is that thing around your neck?" he reached out to touch her but she quickly backed away. painfully he pulled his hand away.  
  
"Quit with the questions and go-"  
  
"Hey Kiri...what happened to you?" Inuyasha and the group came up behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damn it get out of here!" Kiri looked up at Sesshoumaru wondering why he was growling. Then she realized it because Inuyasha was also growling. Naraku was behind her "Shit..." she whispered and turned around. "Naraku...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was on my way back from an errand and thought I would see if you had the money yet.But I see you have visitors"  
  
"Wait. What's that smell, it seems familiar?" She turned to look at Sesshoumaru who's growls were becoming deeper and more threatening by thi minute. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Give the pups back" Sesshoumaru threatened  
  
"What?" Kiri whispered  
  
"well I'm suprised that you knew I had them" Naraku chuckled. Then both Rin and Shippo appeared in front of Naraku.  
  
"How could you get to them in less than just three hours...no, you bastard that was one of your puppets I was talking to wasn't it?" Kiri figured it out. Having her get the money was all a trick so she wouldn't notice anything.  
  
"I thought you would figure it out" Naraku said  
  
"Give the pups back" Sesshoumaru growled threatenly  
  
"I would but it appears that they are sleeping"  
  
"Wait a minute" Kiri interupted "What happened to the village?"  
  
"It's still there...in peaces but still there"  
  
"Naraku you bastard h-" Kiri was cut off  
  
"Kiri come here" Naraku ordered. Nodding her head Kiri obeyed  
  
"Kiri what are you doing?" Sango asked  
  
"She has no choice, she must do as I say" Naraku chuckled  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango continued.  
  
Once Kiri was next to Naraku he turned her around and pointed at her collar. "This, I am able to control her with this"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Kagome asked  
  
"With this collar she has to do every thing I say. Now Kiri pick up the kitsune" Kiri obeyed.  
  
When Kiri picked Shippo up he awoke "Kiri?...wait where's Naraku?...Ah what are you doing get away from him" Shippo hollered.  
  
"Shippo quiet down...it's ok" Kiri said  
  
"Now Kiri, take out one of your daggers" Naraku continued  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked  
  
"Think Kiri, think really hard"  
  
"No, you want me to kill them" Kiri whispered  
  
"See now it wasn't that hard" Naraku chuckled  
  
"No I won't do it" Kiri put shippo on the ground "Shippo run" once on the ground Shippo ran straight to Kagome.  
  
'You dare defy me?" Naraku growled. The moment Kiri's jem lit that horrable black color Kiri screamed and fell to the ground bracing herself on her hands and knees. When Rin woke up the first theing she saw was Kiri on the ground screaming.  
  
She stood up and ran towards her "Mommy" she cried out.  
  
"NO Rin don't...go to Sesshoumaru" Kiri mannaged to say/  
  
"But" Rin started  
  
"NOW" Kiri screamed. Relutantly Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru. Once Rin was safe behind him Sesshoumaru started towards Kiri. "Stop, you'll get hurt too" Kiri screamed. He ignored her and continued walking.  
  
"Every step you take her pain increases" Naraku said and increased her pain to prove his point. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at kiri then looked back at the group. No one knew what to do. Sesshoumaru was deep in thought when he felt something like a large power serge, then he herd Kiri scream. Never before had he herd a scream like that. A scream that was full of pain and sorrow. Sesshouamru looked at Kiri. She was surrounded by a white light.  
  
"I can't take it any more...I won't let you use me to hurt my friends!" Kiri screamed. Suddenly the white light became bigger and swollowed Kiri in the blinding light. It was so bright Sesshoumaru had to turn his head away. When the screaming subsided and the light fadded sesshoumaru turned and looked at who was supposed to be Kiri. The woman standing there had white wings that was sparkled with silver. When her head turned to look at Sesshoumaru he could see that her eyes were the same silver color as her wings but void of any emotion.  
  
"Kiri?" Sesshouamru said  
  
"So this is her inner demon" Naraku laughed  
  
"Inner demon?" Kagome asked  
  
"Just think of Inuyasha when his demon blood takes control...unstopable" Sesshoumaru answered, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Kiri come here" Naraku ordered but Kiri refused "Let's see if that collar still works" The jewel lit up on Kiri's collar. Kiri scratched at the collar adding to the cuts on her neck causing more blood to fall. When the pain subsided Kiri slowly walked over to Naraku. "Good it still works...now kill Inuyasha and any one who gets in your way"  
  
"She wouldn't" Sango gasbed  
  
"She could, she doesn't know what she's doing...only that she's supposed to do as Naraku says" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Slowly Kiri advanced on the group, her eyes set upon Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Your not going to fight her are you?" Kagome asked  
  
"I have to defend myself some how" Inuyasha defended. Suddenly Inuyasha was flown back wards into a tree. "Damn she's fast" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"I didn't even see her move" Miroku said  
  
Kiri had her daggers out and was slashing at Inuyasha who was bearly avoiding her swips. Inuyasha took his turn and attacked Kiri "Iron rever soul stealer!" Kiri flew up into the sky to avoid the attack. Kagome readied her bow and arrow and pointed them at Kiri.  
  
"Are you going to attack her?" Miroku asked  
  
"No, I'm just going to fire a worning shot" Kagome pulled her arrow back and let it go. Kiri easily avoided the arrow. Holding out her hand Kiri charged a ball of purple energy and threw it in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "Miroku get Kagome!"  
  
"Right" Miroku ran after Kagome and brought up one of his shields but it wasn't strong enough. The force of Kiri's attack broke through the shield. With a little laugh Kiri turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn it Kiri snap out of it!" Inuyasha was pushed up agianst a tree using his sword to keep Kiri's daggers away from him. "Sesshouamru what are you doing? stop standing there like an idiot and do something!"   
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, he didn't want to fight Kiri. He just wanted her back, he wanted to hold her agian.  
  
"Get Naraku" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"He has already left" Sesshouamru said  
  
"What?" Inuyasha was distracted for a second and Kiri took this as her chance. She twirled one of her daggers and slammed it into Inuyasha. She let him fall to the floor who was tending to kagome and Miroku.  
  
"Kiri stop this" Sango ran over to Kiri and grabbed her shoulders. With a flip of Kiri's writs Sango was thrown into a tree and knocked out. Kilala attacked Kiri. With in seconds Kilala was out. Shippo was next. As kiri advanced Shippo continued to back up. In a blink of an eye Kiri was behind Shippo and slashed Shippo in the back. Soon she was infront of Rin.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshouamru yelled  
  
Kiri slashed at Rin cutting her in the arm. "Mommy" Rin cried.  
  
Upon hearing this Kiri stopped dead in her tracks. Her wide eyes finally showing an emotion. Fear. Kiri looked around seeing all the damage she had caused. "What have I done?" He whispered. Kiri turned to Sesshoumaru. He just stood there with no idea what to do. "No, Rin wh...what did I do?" Kiri said.  
  
"Mommy?" Rin said  
  
'Damn this collar, I have to do as he said. i have to kill every one. I...I don't want to but I can't controll myself...there is only one way to stop me' kiri thought. She turned to Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru" what she said next he was not expecting. "Kill me" 


	27. Last Resort

Chapter 27: Last resort  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru whispered  
  
"You must kill me" Kiri pleaded  
  
"No, I won't kill you" Sesshoumaru refused  
  
"But you must. The only way to stop me is to kill me. I don't know who long I can control myself...please I'd rather die like this then as that demon!" Kiri shouted  
  
"No I wont, I don't want to lose you agian"   
  
"Sess...alright if you wont kill me then I'll make you kill me" Kiri whispered  
  
"I'm not going to fight you" Kiri ignored him and charged holding both daggers ready to fight as the demon form took over agian.   
  
Just as Sesshoumaru said. He wouldn't fight. Cuts and brusies were all over him. Kiri lunged at Sesshoumaru. He grabbed his wrists. "Kiri stop, I don't want to fight you" Kiri just pused at him harder. With some struggle Sesshoumaru mannaged to get one of Kiri's daggers away from her but Kiri continued to attack. During the attack Sesshoumaru mannaged to loose his footing whem he fell he rolled pushing Kiri off of him and quickly stood up sagger in hand. Kiri agian ran after him and attacked with her only dagger. Sesshoumaru deflected her attacks except one.She managged to get one good hit across his chest cutting deep. Kagome and Miroku were the first to wake and witness what was happening. Miroku crwaled over to Sango and got her to wake up as Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and woke him up. Luckly when Kiri stabed him she bearly got his side avoiding any major organs.  
  
They were all witness to every thing. Kagome was holding the still uncousicous Shippo while Sango held Rin close to her. Kiri attacked Sesshoumaru. His only way of defence he brought up the dagger and Kiri collided into him. Ti was as if time stood still. The side lines were speechless as Rin screamed trying to get out of Sango's grasp. Al they could do was watch. Sesshoumaru stood there frozen holding Kiri to him. He let go when Kiri started to back away. Kiri stood a few feet from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could only stare at one thing. The blood coming from her side. Finally he was able to tear his eyes away from her wound and look her in the eyes. Neither Kiri nor Sesshoumaru said a word, the sound of a screaming child unable to reach there ears. Kiri simply smiled. Suddenly the same white light like before enveloped Kiri. When the light fadded no one was there but the golden collar that was around kiri's neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the dagger and slowly fell to his knees. Rin mannaged to escape from Sango's grasp and ran over to Sesshoumaru throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"Where's mommy?" She cried  
  
"She's gone" Sesshoumaru whisperd and held Rin tighter as her crying became harder. Finally Sesshoumaru couldn't hold it in any more and cried just like the ones on the sidelines.  
  
Kiri was gone.  
  
(One year later)   
  
After the incedent the group returned to Kaede's to see the village destroyed. A few were injured but none were killed. Sesshoumaru left the group and returned to the castle with Rin. The group took a break from shar collecting to help rebuild the village. Soon the village was rebuilt and every thing was back to normal except a few things. Ever since the incedent no one has herd from Sesshoumaru and something really big was missing. Kiri. The life of the group was gone. A pice of the group would be missing forever.  
  
Every one tried to move on. Miroku eventually proposed to Sango which she excepted whole Inuyasha and Kagome finally mated and adopted Shippo as there son in youkai terms.  
  
They were all happy agian.  
  
(Sesshoumaru)   
  
Since the incedent Sesshoumaru wouldn't let rin go any where by herself. She was either with Sesshoumaru himself or with Jaken. She was never alone, not even for a second.  
  
At the moment Sesshoumaru and Rin were in the garden. Sesshoumaru was sitting under the cherry tree watching Rin pick flowers trying to get some rest from all his sleepless nights. For a year now Sesshoumaru has been plauged with nightmares of her. He was afraid to sleep because he was afraid of seeing him kill her time and time agian. He looked over to see Rin dancing around Jaken. She too has nightmares. She would wake up screaming for her mommy in the middle of the night.  
  
Shesshoumaru chuckled at the scene before him. Rin was still dancing around Jaken but now she was also placing flowers where ever she could. Sesshoumaru was about to save the poor toad demon when he caught a fimiliar scent. Sakura blossms. He knew who it was, a scent that he would never forget.  
  
"Kiri" He whispered  
  
Next Sesshoumaru was speeding throught the forrest following the scent that he missed so much.  
  
The end  
  
**_Well that's it, I hope you liked the story. it was fun for me to write hopefuly it was fun for you to read._**


	28. Author's note Please read

**_Hey. thank you for reading my Fic. I'm glad you liked it. and Yes Piper222 I do plan on writing a sequel, in fact I am already writing it but I haven't gotten that far on it i'm kinda in a writers block at the moment but I do plan on having the sequel. I just don't know when I will have it up that's all. If you want you can leave me your e-mail and I will notify you the moment I start updating it.   
  
Thank you very much for your review   
  
Nagi2_**


End file.
